Le bon Prince Alistair
by ManaMaVhenan
Summary: Un songe d'Alistair : Et s'il avait été élevé comme prince de sang et avait rencontré Morwen Cousland dans ces conditions ? Warning : cette fic est un WIP depuis 2014 (dernier edit en 2016 XD). Je m'y remet une fois toutes les 6 lunes mais je vais essayer de me bouger pour la finir. Un jour. Parmi mon lot d'autres fic. Et le boulot. Et mon mariage. Bref... z'êtes prévenu(e)s.
1. Chapter 1

C'était une belle journée, le soleil filtrait au travers du feuillage épais des arbres et maintenait une température chaude agréable. Du haut du promontoire rocheux, on pouvait apercevoir au loin le bleu profond de la Mer d'Écume derrière les contreforts du château Cousland. Les arbres de la forêt ondoyaient gentiment avec la brise, quelques oiseaux s'envolant en suivant le sens du vent. Le comté de Hautecime était vraiment magnifique en plein été et cette chevauchée était idéale pour le découvrir.

Cailan était marié avec Anora, la fille du tiern Loghain depuis un an maintenant et Alistair et Maric les accompagnaient dans les fiefs bannerets dans le jubilé pour leur premier anniversaire de mariage. Hautecime était la dernière étape de ce tour avant leur retour au palais royal de Dénérim et bien qu'Alistair ait apprécié le voyage, il appréciait encore plus qu'il prenne fin. Côtoyer Anora et sa suffisance de près pendant des semaines était presqu'aussi lassant que de devoir supporter son humeur pincée à chaque fois qu'elle prenait Cailan à flirter avec la moitié des filles nobles à marier du pays.

Elle était certes dans son bon droit d'être en colère, et il la plaignait parfois d'avoir à supporter un époux qui aimait badiner, mais elle lui était irritante même de bonne humeur. Bien sûr, le roi Maric adorait sa bru mais pour Alistair, elle tenait trop de son père. Trop intelligente, trop suffisante, trop habituée à avoir raison sur tout et rien. Elle ferait une bonne reine, il n'en doutait pas – et le Créateur savait qu'elle était plus disposée pour cette tâche que Cailan, mais il espérait pouvoir prendre plus de distance une fois que la routine du palais reprendrait.

Pour le moment, il appréciait juste ce moment de détente entre hommes, loin des commérages de la cour. Leurs hôtes, les Cousland étaient des gens remarquables et honnêtes et plutôt de bonne compagnie. Bryce Cousland et son fils aîné Fergus escortaient Maric et ses fils sur leurs terres pendant que Dame Eleanor, sa bru et sa fille Morwen prenait le thé avec Anora et sa cour.

– La ballade plaît-elle à Votre Majesté et à ses Altesses? Demanda Fergus.

– Ma foi, oui. Les terres Cousland sont toujours aussi riches et belles, Bryce, assura le roi Maric en ramenant une mèche de sa longue chevelure blonde derrière son oreille.

– Vos terres sont plus que magnifiques Tiern Cousland, renchérit Alistair.

– Je crois que ce que mon frère trouve magnifique ne se limite pas à vos possessions terriennes, chers amis, dit Cailan en partant d'un rire franc.

Alistair fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que Cailan allait dire. Fergus avec qui Cailan s'entendait comme larrons en foire mordit volontairement à l'hameçon qui leur était lancé.

– Vous nous voyez ravis que vous appréciez nos terres, mais j'avoue avoir la curiosité de savoir ce qui les surpasse en intérêt pour le prince Alistair.

– Eh bien, il me semble qu'une certaine jeune fille à château Cousland ait attiré l'œil de notre si prude Alistair. Vous l'auriez vu détournez le regard à chaque fois qu'elle tournait la tête vers lui.

– Mais... mais... Pas du tout, je...je... balbutia Alistair, ses oreilles virant au rouge profond.

Cailan et Fergus éclatèrent de rire de concert et Maric eut du mal à réprimer un ricanement.

– Est-ce vrai, Alistair ? Toi qui n'a jamais cédé aux avances d'aucunes des demoiselles qui t'ont fait les yeux doux pendant toute cette année ? C'est toi qui lorgne la jouvencelle, désormais ? Demanda Maric avec amusement.

Alistair sentit le rouge gagner à la fois sa nuque et ses joues tandis qu'il balbutiait de plus belle sous l'amusement général. Il s'était donc fait prendre à laisser son regard sur elle. Par son frère. Ma-gni-fique. Il était de notoriété publique que quand Alistair se faisait courtiser, il avait toujours coutume de repousser les avances des demoiselles et que bien qu'il flirte de temps en temps, il ne se laissait jamais tenter par aucune femme. Jusqu'à maintenant. D'ailleurs elle ne l'avait pas courtiser du tout, c'est lui qui l'observait à la dérobée sans avoir lui-même le courage de la courtiser.

Il l'avait remarquée un an plus tôt, lors des noces de Cailan où les nobles étaient rassemblés. Elle ne se mêlait guère à la foule et prenait régulièrement ses distances des jeunes hommes qui l'avaient remarquée eux aussi. Il faut dire que malgré sa jeunesse, elle avait déjà des courbes très agréables qui avaient été mises en valeur par une robe en velours bleu. Les boucles brunes de ses cheveux encadré par une couronne de tresses nattées avec des rubans argentés lui retombait nonchalamment sur les épaules. Il avait un peu discuté avec elle alors qu'elle s'était isolée sur un balcon mais elle s'était montrée distante et il n'avait pas osé insister, même s'il le regrettait aujourd'hui.

Il savait qu'il la reverrait en arrivant à Hautecime et il l'avait retrouvée encore plus belle que dans son souvenir. Son visage moins enfantin, sa taille plus marquée. Elle n'était pas vraiment plus loquace mais elle n'en était pas moins aussi polie et courtoise que le demandait son éducation. Il se disait qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de lui parler plus, mais c'était surtout qu'il craignait son indifférence. Alors au lieu de lui parler, il l'observait, étudiait ses mouvements, ses paroles, ses expressions. Et Cailan l'avait vu faire. Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre l'y avait surpris aussi ? Il se sentit idiot, tout d'un coup. Son teint écarlate avait donné sa réponse à son père.

– Eh bien, voilà qui valait la peine d'être su. Mon fils cadet a le béguin. Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Je commençais à me demander si mon fils ne préférait pas les féreldiens musclés aux féreldiennes plantureuses, plaisanta Maric. A-t-elle un nom cette demoiselle si spéciale ?

Alistair avala sa salive de travers et toussota en jetant un rapide coup d'œil inquiet vers le tiern Cousland mais le mouvement n'était pas assez furtif pour tromper Maric qui plissa légèrement les yeux avant que son visage ne s'éclaire subitement. Un large sourire apparut en travers de son visage quand il s'adressa à Alistair.

– Ah, je vois. Tu as bon goût, mon fils car c'est assurément une belle et intelligente jeune fille. Sois correct avec elle et vois ce que le Créateur a prévu pour toi. Pour vous, peut-être.

Le roi n'eut pas l'air de vouloir dire qui s'était et fit taire Cailan d'un regard, laissant Fergus et Bryce dans le flou même si Alistair doutait sincèrement qu'aucun d'eux n'aient le moindre soupçon sur l'identité de celle qui occupait ses pensées. Ils reprirent leur route à cheval discutant avec animation de choses et d'autres pour regagner le château avant les vêpres afin de s'apprêter pour le repas.

Alistair qui était resté aux écuries pour s'occuper lui-même de son cheval l'avait vue passer avec un épervier perché sur l'avant-bras. Elle était habillée d'une tenue de chasse en cuir noir et un arc long avec un carquois à moitié vide pendaient à son dos. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en une natte austère mais son visage était orné d'un sourire satisfait. Il trouvait que cette tenue lui saillait toute aussi bien que les robes et que cela s'accordait presque mieux à la jeune fille que la dentelle et les jupons. Il la suivit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et après quelques pas, elle sembla sentir sa présence dans son dos puisqu'elle se retourna et attendit qu'il soit à sa hauteur pour reprendre sa route.

– Prince Alistair, dit-elle simplement en guise de salutations.

– Dame Morwen. Je... vois que vous semblez pratiquer la fauconnerie, répondit-il en voyant les cadavres de trois oiseaux attachés à sa ceinture sans plus de cérémonie.

– En effet, répondit-elle laconiquement mais Alistair aurait-juré qu'elle se retenait de dire quelque chose de plus.

– Vous aimez cela ?

– Évidemment, sinon je ne pratiquerai pas cela, voyons, dit-elle sèchement.

Alistair se sentit tout de suite idiot d'avoir posé la question. Il n'était pas courant de voir de jeunes filles de la noblesses pratiquer des sports de chasses ou savoir combattre d'autant que peu d'entre elles en faisait l'étalage ouvertement. Il s'en voulut, pensant qu'il avait dit quelque chose de déplacé. Morwen, elle, aussitôt les mots sortis de sa bouche, grimaça en se mordant la lèvre en ayant l'air de regretter de les avoir prononcés.

– Je... Je suis navrée, Altesse. Je ne souhaitais pas me montrer condescendante avec vous, c'est juste que... je suis frustrée.

– Frustrée ? Répéta-t-il avec méfiance. Par quoi donc ? Ce n'est quand même pas moi qui vous indispose ? J'ai parfois cet effet là sur les gens.

Elle le regarda étrangement, ne sachant pas comment prendre sa dernière phrase. Elle soupira et évita son regard avant de reprendre sa route, Alistair sur les talons.

– Non, rien à voir avec vous, Prince Alistair. Eh bien, je ne suis pas particulièrement friande des après-midi passés à prendre le thé. Cependant je connais mes devoirs d'hôtesse et je m'y plie. Dès que j'ai pu m'éclipser sans paraître grossière je suis sortie chasser avec Écarlate.

– Écarlate ? Est-ce le nom de votre épervier ?

– Oui. Il est magnifique, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

Le regard de Morwen s'adoucit tout de suite et elle caressa amoureusement la tête de l'oiseau de proie qui était serein et immobile comme une statue. L'expression qu'il lisait sur le visage de la jeune fille éveillait en lui un sentiment étrange et il se sentait vaguement jaloux de l'attention qu'elle portait à l'oiseau. Elle avait une façon de parler très franche qui était tout à fait inédite chez une jeune femme de son rang. Ces paires étaient maîtresses dans l'art du babillage inutile et inintéressant.

– Oui, magnifique. Mon épervier à Denerim fait pâle figure à côté, affirma-t-il.

– Vous me flattez, Altesse. Votre ballade à cheval s'est-elle bien passée ? s'enquit-elle poliment, ne souhaitant pas monopoliser la parole.

Le souvenir de la conversation lancée par Cailan lui revint en tête et il se sentit rougir bêtement. Il se dit qu'il devait paraître bizarre à rester coi quand elle lui demanda :

– Prince Alistair ? Vous vous sentez bien ?

– Oui, oui, s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Je... Le comté de Hautecime est vraiment très beau. Je regrette de n'avoir pas pu venir le visiter plus tôt d'autant qu'il n'est qu'à une journée et demi de cheval de la capitale. Je songerai à demander à père de me construire un château, ou même un simple pavillon dans le coin, c'est déjà plus coquet que Denerim.

– N'est-ce pas ? Vous devriez revenir en automne quand les arbres se couvrent de jaune et que la mer d'Écume se déchaîne, c'est beau et terrible à la fois.

Était-ce une invitation ? Non, il se faisait des idées. Au moins ne grimaçait-elle pas à ses traits d'esprits, c'était déjà ça.

– J'en prends note, dame Morwen.

Morwen leva légèrement les yeux en faisant la moue avant de dire :

– Oh, je vous en prie, inutile de m'appeler dame. C'est bien trop guindé pour moi.

– Seulement si vous cessez de m'appeler Altesse ou Prince, répondit-il franchement.

– Je.. je ne peux pas faire cela, dit-elle avec gêne. Vous êtes de naissance royale, je ne peux simplement pas omettre votre titre... Ce ne serait pas correct. Et ma mère me tuerait.

– Ne pas vous donner votre titre est aussi un manque de correction envers vous si je pars du principe de votre haute naissance. Que dites-vous de ça : Je vous appellerai Morwen uniquement quand nous sommes seuls, proposa-t-il.

Ce fut à Morwen de rougir pour le coup et Alistair réalisa un peu tard l'énormité qu'il venait de dire. Sa phrase ne sous-entendait-elle pas qu'il la voit seul à seule, sans famille ni chaperon ? Une jeune fille en âge de se marier seule avec un jeune homme, ce n'était pas dans l'esprit pseudo-puritain de la noblesse. Il aurait mieux fait de fermer sa bouche plutôt que de parler sans réfléchir. Ne disait-il pas plus de bêtises en sa présence ? Si ? Si.

– Je... je ne voulais pas dire ça dans-dans ce sens. Ce n'est pas que je comptais vous voir en privé ou quoi que ce soit. Enfin... je ne veux pas dire que je n'aimerai pas être seul avec vous. Euh... Non, je me suis mal exprimé. Je …

– Alistair. Calmez-vous. J'ai compris ce que vous vouliez dire, dit-elle avec un léger rire.

Alistair. Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom. Il le lui avait demandé à peine cinq secondes auparavant mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça lui fasse cet effet. L'entendre prononcer son prénom avait fait cesser son verbiage. Il ne sut trop quoi répondre et la regarda bêtement.

– Il faut que j'y aille. Je dois rentrer Écarlate avant de me préparer pour le souper. Si je tarde mère m'arrachera les yeux à la petite cuillère.

– Je ne voudrai pas que vos yeux vous soient arrachés. Je vais moi-même monter me préparer. Je suis toujours couvert de la poussière de notre chevauchée et si je me montre comme cela à table, cette chère Anora me tuera avec ses yeux à elle.

Morwen rigola franchement.

– Oui, il semble que votre belle-sœur ne soit pas à prendre à la légère. Cela me désolerait qu'elle vous tue pour un peu de poussière. A plus tard, Alistair.

– A ce soir, donc … Morwen.

Elle lui adressa un sourire radieux et repartit d'un pas vif vers sa destination. Alistair la regarda disparaître avec un sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Morwen. Elle avait plus de piquant qu'il n'y paraissait mais il se sentait plus à son aise avec elle qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Son père lui avait dit d'être correct et de voir ce que le Créateur avait prévu pour lui. Il était peut-être temps, effectivement, de voir ce que le Créateur lui réservait avec la jeune fille. Leur séjour à Hautecime ne durerait pas éternellement.


	2. Chapter 2

Alistair était déjà dans la salle du souper depuis un bon quart d'heure quand Morwen fit finalement son apparition. Elle portait une robe vert clair qui laissait les épaules découvertes et ses cheveux cascadaient librement sur ses épaules seulement ramenés en arrière par un petit peigne en corail. Sa mère lui coula un regard de reproches à cause de son retard mais réajusta affectueusement l'accessoire dans ses cheveux. Après qu'elles eurent échanger quelques mots, il s'étonna de voir la jeune fille venir à lui de son pas fluide.

– Alistair, vous êtes propre comme un sou neuf à ce que je vois, plaisanta-t-elle en guise de salutation.

– Vous aussi, très chère Morwen, répondit-il après s'être assuré que personne ne l'entendrait l'appeler par son prénom.

Il s'habituait facilement à l'appeler par son prénom, appréciant la façon dont elle lui souriait en réponse. Il trouvait la jeune fille d'une beauté vraiment fascinante et le Créateur savait que des belles filles, il en avait vu son content aux quatre coins de Ferelden, qu'elles soient de haute naissance ou pas. Ses yeux émeraude bordés de longs cils étaient perçants, sa peau était légèrement halée attestant de son habitude de passer du temps au grand air et ses lèvres pleines étaient d'une teinte vermeille dont il avait du mal à lever les yeux. D'ailleurs, il les regardait quand elle pencha la tête de côté l'air interrogatif. Il comprit qu'elle venait de lui parler mais trop absorbé par sa contemplation, ses oreilles n'avaient pas voulu lui transmettre le moindre son.

– Je vous demande pardon ?

– Vous n'avez pas entendu ? Vous sembliez pensif, remarqua-t-elle.

Il partit d'un petit rire nerveux, s'en voulant de paraître pour un mauvais auditeur mais elle ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur et répéta ce qu'elle avait dit.

– Le souper va être servi, nous devrions prendre place.

Il hocha la tête et lui proposa le bras pour la mener à table. Elle arqua un sourcil surpris mais elle saisit son bras gentiment et Alistair frissonna de l'avoir à cette proximité. Il avait déjà donné le bras à d'autres et s'était senti un peu gêné mais avec elle, le sentiment était décuplé. Il sentait bien qu'il avait les joues en feu mais, par politesse ou simplement parce qu'elle n'avait rien vu, Morwen n'en dit rien. Bien que ce soit lui qui donna le bras, c'est elle qui le mena à table et il la suivit sans un mot.

Maric, Cailan et Anora étaient assis à la table d'honneur en compagnie des époux Cousland. Alistair était sur la gauche d'Anora près de Morwen qui jouait avec son neveu Oren, assis entre elle et sa belle-sœur Oriana. Il n'avait pas raté le sourire moqueur de Cailan quand il était arrivé à table avec elle en rougissant et quand celui-ci avait donné un petit coup de coude à son père pour lui indiquer Alistair de la tête. Maric avait arqué un sourcil avant de lui adresser un sourire entendu. Alistair se promit de ne pas les regarder de tout le repas mais il n'osait pas se tourner du côté de Morwen de crainte de virer au rouge pivoine à nouveau.

Toutefois, en jeune fille de bonne famille, Morwen s'efforça de faire la conversation avec son voisin de table et Alistair ne pouvait pas ne pas lui répondre ou ne pas la regarder sans passer pour un mufle et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Curieusement, il rigola beaucoup quand elle s'adressait à lui et il se détendit plus vite qu'il n'eut cru possible. Elle avait beaucoup d'humour et encore une fois, il remarqua qu'elle répondait favorablement à ses traits d'esprits. Sans s'en rendre compte ils s'étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre pour murmurer des moqueries sur les invités trop précieux. Morwen ne semblait pas fille faite de porcelaine et pouvait se montrer aussi critique qu'aimable. Il adorait ça.

Le repas s'était merveilleusement bien passé, il n'avait pas rougi une seule fois et il aperçut même Cailan du coin de l'œil qui l'encourageait. Morwen se leva après s'être proposée pour ramener Oren à sa chambre où sa nourrice le coucherait. Toutefois Oren voulut coûte que coûte que ce soit Alistair, son nouveau meilleur ami qui l'accompagne et il céda volontiers à la volonté du petit garçon qui lui permettait de rester avec Morwen sans tout ce monde autour. Il prit Oren sur ses épaules avant de suivre la jeune fille qui ouvrit la voie en rigolant.

Arrivé aux appartements du petit garçon, Alistair le confia à sa nourrice et Morwen se pencha pour lui baiser le front quand il fit mine de pleurer pour les retenir.

– Au lit, Oren ! Je croyais que tu étais un garçon courageux et le Prince Alistair le croyait aussi.

Il était amusant de voir à quel point les enfants étaient manipulables. Il cessa immédiatement de pleurer et hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers les bras de sa nourrice qui leur fit un signe de tête amusée avant de refermer la porte, les laissant seuls dans les couloirs du château. Il déglutit lentement, se rendant compte que c'était la première fois où ils étaient vraiment seuls tous les deux. Elle se balança étrangement d'un pied sur l'autre avant de lancer d'une petite voix qu'elle tentait de rendre amusée :

– Nous ferions peut-être bien de nous dépêcher de retourner à la salle de banquet où ma mère risque d'envoyer un chaperon pour me ramener dans ses jupons comme une bonne jeune fille.

Alistair rigola nerveusement alors qu'elle rappelait de façon indirecte qu'il n'était pas d'usage pour un jeune homme et une jeune femme d'être seuls ainsi. Mais Créateur! il était ravi de l'avoir que pour lui. Cette fille était vraiment spéciale pour le sortir ainsi de ses habitudes. Elle commença à marcher dans la pénombre éclairée régulièrement par des lanternes suspendues au plafond, le bruit de ses pas étouffé par le long tapis qui suivait le prolongement du couloir. Il la suivit en silence mais il trouva cela dérangeant, aussi tenta-t-il de relancer une nouvelle conversation.

– Assisterez-vous à la chasse donnée par votre père dans deux jours ?

– Hmm ?

Alistair ne s'était pas aperçu qu'elle s'était arrêtée pour se retourner afin de lui répondre et lui rentra dedans dans sa marche. Elle vacilla légèrement sous le choc et par réflexe il la saisit par la taille pour la stabiliser même si elle n'avait pas donné à penser qu'elle allait tomber pour si peu. Il sentit la chaleur de son corps sous la finesse du tissu de sa robe et alors que sa main reposait dans le creux de ses reins, elle frissonna légèrement. Sa bouche était entrouverte dans une demi-surprise et Alistair se retrouva une fois de plus à contempler ses lèvres sans pouvoir en détacher les yeux.

Il leva son autre main et suivit le contour de sa lèvre inférieure avec son pouce. Il sentit le souffle de Morwen s'accélérer mais elle ne se dégagea pas de son étreinte. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, il se pencha vers elle et posa les lèvres sur les siennes qui étaient merveilleusement douces. Elle colla un peu plus son corps contre le sien, ses seins menus pressés contre son torse et lorsqu'elle entrouvrit les lèvres, il passa la langue à l'exploration de la bouche de la jeune fille. Elle avait un goût d'hydromel, mais c'était Morwen qui l'enivrait.

Lorsqu'elle émit un petit gémissement satisfait et referma ses bras autour de sa nuque, cela envoya une décharge dans son corps et malgré lui il se sentit si excité qu'il eut un début d'érection. Affreusement gêné et effrayé qu'elle ne découvre à quel point ce baiser l'avait éveillé il se détacha d'elle et la tint à bout de bras, trop heureux que son pourpoint soit assez long pour cacher son entrejambe. Elle papillonna des yeux, le souffle court. Sous la lumière partielle des lanternes il devinait la rougeur sur ses joues et quand elle se mordit la lèvre, Créateur, il n'eut qu'une seule envie, la coincer contre le mur et poursuivre ses baisers.

– Je... je...

Elle le fit taire en mettant son index en travers de ses lèvres.

– Non. Pas un mot, mon Prince. Il... Il faut vraiment que nous retournions à la salle de banquet, maintenant.

Et elle se retourna et marcha d'un pas un peu plus pressé en lissant nerveusement sa robe. Il marchait derrière elle en mettant toute sa volonté pour paraître le plus normal possible malgré son excitation qui n'était pas complètement retombée. Il n'en revenait pas, il avait embrassé la fille Cousland et il lui semblait qu'elle avait _apprécié_ même s'il était un peu dérouté à présent. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit qu'il ait fait cela avec préméditation même s'il était vrai que l'idée lui avait cent fois traversé l'esprit depuis qu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois à Dénérim. Il avait incroyablement apprécié ce moment et il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle puisse en être dérangée, au final.

Juste avant de passer les doubles portes surveillées par des gardes du château, il la saisit par le poignet et la fit pivoter vers lui. Elle lança un regard au garde et celui-ci détourna les yeux.

– Quoi, Alistair ? Ce n'est ni le moment et surtout pas l'endroit, dit-elle à voix basse.

– Vous êtes en colère ?

Elle soupira et son visage s'adoucit même si elle conservait un air indécis.

– Non, bien sûr que non. Mais, encore une fois, ce n'est ni l'heure ni l'endroit pour converser à ce sujet. Nous aurons tout le temps demain. Ou après demain. Je compte bien convaincre Mère de ma laisser participer à la chasse. Père ne sera pas dur à convaincre mais Mère tient vraiment à montrer à Dame Anora à quel point je suis une bonne fille. Autant pour elle.

Elle concéda un léger sourire et dégagea son bras avant de pénétrer la salle. Il la suivit doucement, certain que n'importe qui pourrait s'apercevoir qu'il était sous le coup de l'émotion. Il évita soigneusement de l'approcher et alla à la rencontre de son père tandis qu'elle rassurait Oriana sur le compte d'Oren.

– J'ai cru voir que tu passais une agréable soirée en compagnie de la fille de Bryce, Alistair, dit Maric avec un petit ricanement.

– Hmm. C'est vrai. Elle est... Tout paraît plus simple avec elle. Et plus compliqué aussi, paradoxalement. Mais elle est vraiment... waw!

Maric observa Alistair un instant et éclata d'un grand rire qui fit se retourner Cailan et quelques personnes proches. Alistair rougit un peu mais supporta le rire de son père.

– Eh bien, on ne peut pas nier qu'elle t'ait fait forte impression. Je jurerai que mon fils est amoureux.

– Quoi? Moi ?

– Oui, _toi_. Tu es aussi mielleux que l'était Cailan en présence d'Anora avant. Même si Cailan avait plus d'assurance avec les femmes que toi. Et jusqu'à présent, aucune fille ne t'a fait tourner la tête et le Créateur sait que nombre de jupons féréldiens s'y sont essayés.

– Alors, j'avais raison, hein ! Assura une voix dans le dos d'Alistair.

Il ne se retourna même pas pour voir Cailan arriver en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

– Mon petit frère a enfin trouvé la perle rare. Elle est très jolie. Si elle avait quelques années de plus, c'est peut-être elle que j'aurai épousé à la place d'Anora.

– Tu souhaites vraiment te faire étriper par ton épouse, mon fils, demanda Maric.

– Le Créateur me préserve qu'elle m'entende parler ainsi. Quand elle est fâchée, j'ai l'impression que même une armée ne saurait me protéger de sa colère.

– Eh oui, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, cette enfant t'aime, Cailan.

– Et je l'aime aussi, Père. Mais la vie est trop courte, j'ai envie de m'enivrer du parfum des fleurs même s'il y en a qu'une seule que je butine. Anora le sait, c'est pour ça qu'elle me supporte. Elle sait que je ne la tromperai pas.

Maric secoua la tête d'un air désenchanté et Alistair leva les yeux au ciel. Ils savaient tous deux que Cailan aimait réellement Anora et qu'il ne l'avait jamais trompée _jusque là_ , mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de faire du charme de ci de là, parfois sans grande discrétion.

– De toute façon, c'est d'Alistair que nous parlions, reprit Cailan avec fermeté. Où en es-tu avec la demoiselle ? Tu as quand même dû profiter des quelques minutes où vous étiez seuls pour lui voler un baiser ou la peloter un peu ?

– Cailan, je t'en prie. Un peu de respect pour la fille de notre hôte, prévint Maric.

Alistair avala sa salive de travers et toussa alors qu'il savait pertinemment que son visage était à nouveau dans de délicates teintes écarlates. Pourquoi fallait-il que Cailan se soit joint à la conversation ? Il songea à son baiser avec Morwenn, à son corps svelte pressé contre le sien et il manqua de peu d'avoir une nouvelle érection. Il devrait apprendre à mieux se maîtriser.

– Alistair, tout va bien ? Cailan ne t'a tout de même pas embarrassé avec ses questions ?

– Hmm. En fait... Je... ou plutôt nous... euh... balbutia-t-il sans oser croiser le regard ni de l'un ni de l'autre.

– Alors tu l'as embrassée ? Oui ?

Il hocha brièvement la tête, pensant qu'il valait mieux avouer plutôt que de se faire harceler par Cailan. Son frère eut à nouveau un rire franc qui déclencha quelques regards curieux alentours et lui donna une nouvelle tape dans le dos. Alistair fixa ses pieds comme s'ils étaient tout à fait intéressants et serra les poings pour s'éviter de trembler. Maric eut un petit rire amusé.

– Elle te l'a rendu, ce baiser au moins ?

– Ma foi, oui. Elle y a... répondu.

– Eh bien, on dirait bien que je vais avoir cette charmante brunette comme future belle-sœur.

Après ce commentaire de Cailan, Alistair décida qu'il avait décidément assez rougi pour toute une vie et décida de prendre congé. En quittant la salle, il regarda Morwen qui lui fit un signe de main si imperceptible qu'il crut même l'avoir imaginé.


	3. Chapter 3

Toute la journée du lendemain, Alistair n'eut pas la moindre occasion de parler à Morwen hormis à l'heure des repas. Elle restait sans arrêt auprès de sa mère, d'Anora et de sa belle-sœur dans un petit comité de femmes à cheval sur l'étiquette. Elle avait l'air de parfaitement évoluer au sein de son groupe de femmes mais quand il eut l'occasion de lui parler, elle leva les yeux au ciel priant le Créateur d'abréger la journée qui semblait passer deux fois plus lentement qu'à l'habitude selon elle.

Pas une seule fois, elle ne mentionnât le baiser et elle évitait soigneusement une proximité similaire à celle du souper de la veille. Alistair craignit qu'elle ne lui en veuille malgré sa dénégation quand il lui avait posé la question après que ce se soit produit mais ils étaient toujours aussi complices en conversant aussi ne savait-il pas si c'était bon signe ou pas. Il fut fixé à la fin du déjeuner quand elle soupira avant d'aller rejoindre à nouveau son petit groupe de dames.

– Allez, encouragez-moi. Mère a promis qu'elle me laisserait participer à la chasse de demain si je me montrais une parfaite hôtesse.

Alistair souleva un sourcil surpris avant de sourire et de faire une révérence à Morwen.

– Tous mes vœux vous accompagnent, noble dame. Puisse le Créateur avoir pitié de vous dans cette épreuve et vous permettre un moment de détente à la chasse.

– Merci, mon brave ami.

Et elle s'en alla d'un air un peu plus léger auprès de ses compagnes après avoir consciencieusement lissé ses jupons et réajusté sa coiffure avec un sourire factice des plus crédibles, déposant un baiser affectueux sur la joue de son père au passage. Il resta là à la regarder s'éloigner et ne s'interrompit que lorsque Cailan lui donna une bourrade dans le dos indiquant de la tête Bryce Cousland qui lui jetaient quelques œillades entre deux mots échangés avec le roi. Il espérait ne pas s'être donné en spectacle ou avoir attiré trop d'attention sur Morwen et s'en fut en suivant Cailan et Fergus dans leurs activités de l'après-midi.

Alors que Fergus menait Cailan et son cadet vers le chenil pour leur montrer les mabaris de Château Cousland, il se tourna vers Alistair de l'air le plus sérieux du monde. Fergus, à l'image de ses parents et de sa sœur cadette était sérieux tout en restant abordable et pétri de bonté. Tous pensaient que l'avenir de Hautecime serait entre de bonnes mains quand il en hériterait et force était de constater qu'il entretenait de très bonnes relations avec Cailan qui hériterait, lui, de tout le royaume. Il était plus proche de Cailan avec qui il partageait le même âge mais se montrait également amical avec Alistair avec lequel il prenait des fois des attitudes de frère aîné. Le voir arborer ce visage sérieux alors qu'il s'adressait à lui avait de quoi l'intriguer.

– J'ai vu que vous conversiez souvent avec ma petite sœur, dit-il en préambule.

Outre le fait qu'il parle de Morwen sans l'appeler par son prénom mais en la désignant comme _sa_ petit sœur, Alistair sentit vaguement que cette conversation n'allait peut-être pas être une partie de plaisir. Ou peut-être se faisait-il des idées ? Dès qu'il s'agissait de Morwen, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, Fergus poursuivit.

– Je suis ravi que vous vous entendiez bien tous les deux, il est rare qu'elle trouve des gens de son âge et de son statut avec lesquels elle parvienne à converser aussi librement qu'avec vous.

Alistair hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait écouté et attendait la suite, lançant un rapide regard en coin à Cailan qui marchait près de Fergus sans le regarder et qui ne lui serait donc d'aucune aide dans la conversation qui allait s'en suivre. Il se demanda s'il n'était pas déjà au courant du fait que Fergus cherche à lui parler de Morwen auquel cas il était presque sûr que Cailan avait dû lui parler longuement du fait qu'il était tout chose dès qu'il la voyait et il n'était pas sûr que cela joue en sa faveur.

– Je me suis également laissé dire que vous appréciez sa compagnie en tant que _damoiselle_ et pas seulement en tant qu'amie.

Fergus avait ajouté cela avec tact bien qu'Alistair avait l'impression de voir de petits éclairs sortir de ses yeux parce qu'il semblait avoir malencontreusement remarqué qu'elle avait des seins et la taille fine et qu'elle avait très probablement un sexe féminin sous ses jupons. Le sexe de Morwen. Ah. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il pense à ça, juste maintenant face à son frère ? Il regretta que le Cantique de la Lumière n'ait pas un chant pour sortir les adolescents vierges comme lui lors de situations gênantes. Il en parlerait à la révérende mère de la Chantrie en rentrant à Dénérim. Il s'éclaircit la gorge en se passant une main distraite dans les cheveux.

– C'est à dire que je... Oui. J'aime beaucoup la... compagnie de votre, euh... sœur en tant que... hum... _damoiselle,_ parvint-il à dire avec gêne mais sans baisser les yeux.

Il jura à cet instant que Cailan avait réprimé un rire mais celui-ci s'obstinait à ne pas regarder dans sa direction. Fergus avait écouté sa réponse maladroite et continua de marcher sans rien dire. Ne sachant pas s'il était judicieux pour lui d'ajouter quoi que ce soit – encore aurait-il fallu qu'il puisse ajouter quelque chose de cohérent – Alistair se contenta de se maintenir à la hauteur de Fergus attendant un reproche, un rire moqueur ou un coup de poing mais celui-ci se contenta juste de soupirer longuement avant de stopper net sa marche. Alistair faillit lui rentrer dedans mais s'arrêta juste sous son nez et Cailan s'arrêta et se retourna pour regarder avec intérêt ce qui allait se passer.

– Écoutez, Votre altesse. Je ne sais quelles sont vos intentions au juste avec ma petite sœur mais je tiens quand même à vous préciser que malgré son caractère entier et le fait qu'elle sache très bien se débrouiller seule, elle reste une jeune fille _innocente_ qui ne sait rien des choses de l'amour à part ce qu'elle en a lu dans ses livres. Je ne peux vous empêcher de badiner, mais si jamais vous lui faites le moindre mal, le Créateur m'en est témoin et peu m'importe le crime de lèse-majesté, je vous ferai manger vos dents.

Alistair haussa les sourcils et déglutit difficilement. Cailan, dans une circonspection emprunte d'amusement restait en retrait levant les yeux vers son frère attendant visiblement qu'il réponde quelque chose. Alistair avait repris suffisamment contenance après l'envolée de Fergus pour lui répondre de façon cohérente mais Fergus reprit la parole d'un ton plus doux, semblant un peu gêné de s'être laissé emporter.

– Bien sûr, si jamais vos intentions sont _nobles_ , je... je vous laisserai en paix, dit-il gauchement.

Cailan éclata ouvertement de rire cette fois-ci et dériva complètement hilare jusqu'au mur contre lequel il s'appuya pendant que Fergus rosissait un peu. Alistair aurait voulu rougir aussi discrètement que lui. Fallait-il être brun pour que cela se voit moins ?

– Fergus, je... J'ai écouté tout ce que vous m'avez dit et je... je puis vous assurer que loin de moi toute idée de faire le moindre tort à votre sœur. C'est une personne que j'apprécie vraiment beaucoup et à vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Je n'ai pas l'habitude avec les femmes. Et votre sœur, hum...

Il ne parvint pas à verbaliser plus avant les sentiments et sensations étranges qu'il ressentait face à elle ou quand il pensait à elle et la gêne était trop forte pour qu'il parvienne à partager son ressenti avec son frère ou pire, celui de Morwen. Cailan qui avait réussi à calmer un peu son rire s'approcha de Fergus et lui passa un bras autour de la nuque et lui dit d'un air de conspirateur :

– N'ayez crainte, Fergus. S'il apprécie vraiment votre charmante sœur, il lui sera fidèle comme le petit chiot qu'il est et connaissant mon frère, je peux presque prédire qu'il la demandera en mariage si jamais elle lui redonnait un baiser.

Alistair se rembrunit. Cailan était loin d'être la meilleure personne pour défendre votre cause quand vous vouliez garder un minimum de sérieux aux yeux d'autrui. Mais attendez un peu, Cailan n'avait-il pas dit...

– Si jamais elle lui _redonnait_ un baiser ? Cela signifierait-il... ?

Ah. Bien. Fergus avait aussi bien entendu que lui apparemment et Cailan se pinça brièvement les lèvres d'un air contrit mais son hilarité ne le quittait pas et il ne lâcha pas Fergus qui semblait demander au Créateur la force de supporter la vision de sa sœur dans les bras d'un homme. Alistair avait eu bon ton de rougir jusqu'au cheveux et attendait avec perplexité que Fergus rouspète ou le frappe pour continuer à coller à son personnage de grand frère protecteur mais au lieu de ça il soupira et haussa les épaules.

– Je ne veux même pas en entendre parler. Je suis trop jeune pour me conduire comme un père qui veut garder sa fille dans une cage dorée. Je laisse ce genre de soucis à mon père. Pourvu que ma femme ne me donne que d'autres fils. Vous avez ma bénédiction fut-elle moins importante que l'approbation de mon père. Je vous fais assez confiance pour que vous ne fassiez pas de peine à Morwen.

Alistair regarda Fergus repartir vers le chenil avec Cailan qui jeta un regard entendu à son frère sous-entendant que tout s'était passé à merveille. Il aurait voulu s'enfouir sous les pavés de la cour tellement il avait honte mais dans un sens, Cailan n'avait pas tort. Cela se concluait plutôt bien, il était parti voir des chiens et finissait avec la bénédiction du frère de Morwen pour... pour quoi au juste ? Il ne savait même pas nommer les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle.


	4. Chapter 4

Alistair était ravi que la journée de la veille soit révolue. Lorsque l'heure du souper était venue, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de montrer un peu de distance avec Morwen et bien que celle-ci ne comprit pas ce qui le poussait à être aussi réservé, il n'osait pas lui parler de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son frère. D'ailleurs celui-ci ne manquait de laisser peser son regard en direction des deux jeunes gens mais Morwen n'y prêta nullement attention alors que lui, avait l'impression d'être le centre d'attention de tous comme la toute première fois où il avait dû parler devant toute la cour.

Il était déjà juché sur son cheval quand il la vit arriver, menant son cheval bai par la bride vers l'entrée où se trouvait déjà leurs pères et frères respectifs ainsi que quelques autres banns. Elle portait le même habit de cuir noir avec une légère pèlerine, son carquois plein fixé à sa selle. Elle était la seule femme à participer mais cela ne semblait pas l'émouvoir le moins du monde et elle semblait positivement impatiente de commencer. Alistair se demanda si elle remarquait seulement les yeux gourmands des autres jeunes hommes et des hommes moins jeunes qui participaient à la chasse ou si elle les ignorait avec superbe.

Encore une fois, il trouva qu'elle portait son armure comme un seconde peau mais s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même c'étaient ses robes qui moulaient ses formes qu'il préférait. Le seigneur Cousland se pencha pour lui dire quelque chose et elle hocha la tête avant de faire reculer son cheval de quelques pas pour être auprès d'Alistair. Elle lui adressa un sourire timide auquel il répondit avec chaleur.

– Père m'a demandé de rester auprès de vous et de vous accompagner en tant qu'hôte de marque. Je connais bien les bois des Cousland, je pourrait certainement être utile.

Il hocha la tête avant de demander :

– Vous ne prenez pas Écarlate avec vous pour cette chasse ?

– Non, ce sera uniquement de la chasse à courre et du tir pour du gros gibier aujourd'hui. De toute façon, Écarlate n'aime pas trop les mabaris alors c'est un mal pour un bien.

Les mâtins étaient en effet en train de manifester leur impatience plutôt bruyamment et les maîtres-chien n'attendaient que le signal de départ de la chasse qui ne tarda pas à venir. Morwen éperonna son bai qui partit au trop tout d'abord avant de gagner en vitesse quand l'espace se fit plus grand. Alistair lança son cheval à sa poursuite et se cala sur son rythme. Les chiens couraient de-ci de-là commençant à flairer à la recherche d'une proie et bientôt la chasse en elle-même commença et les ordres leur furent donnés pour rabattre les chiens quand il le fallait.

De temps à autres, Morwen se penchait vers Alistair pour faire un commentaire mais en bonne hôtesse, elle parlait avec tous ceux assez près d'elle. Un jeune bann de l'âge de Cailan du nom de Berryck semblait fort apprécier la conversation de Morwen et celle-ci qui avait l'air de le connaître plutôt bien plaisantait à profusion avec lui ce qui n'était pas du goût du prince mais il ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle en faisant des réflexions alors il se contenta de bouder comme un grand dans son coin jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui adresse à nouveau la parole.

Bientôt on repéra une proie, il s'agissait d'un cerf qu'on rabattit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à portée de flèche. Morwen et le bann Berryck bandèrent leur arc mais force était de constater que Morwen était bien meilleure à ce sport que Berryck dont la flèche se perdit dans des branchages à de nombreux mètres loin du cerf. Il ne perdit pas en bonne humeur pour autant. La flèche de Morwen trouva un meilleur chemin vers la cible mais la première flèche le laissa assez sur ses gardes pour qu'il bouge à temps. Les cavaliers repartirent avec les chiens sur la piste du cerf.

Cependant alors que les chiens étaient assez loin devant, le petit groupe d'Alistair remarqua la présence d'un énorme sanglier que la présence des chiens n'avait pas apeuré et qui traînait nerveusement près de la rivière. S'il venait de l'autre rive, cela pouvait expliquer le fait que les autres animaux n'aient pas encore perçu sa présence. Alistair vit ce sanglier comme une chance de pouvoir s'illustrer un peu dans cette chasse et d'attirer un peu plus les faveurs de sa belle et proposa vivement à Morwen et Berryck de le pourchasser.

Berryck haussa des épaules se rangeant à la décision que prendrait Morwen mais celle-ci hésitait. Elle voulait également pourchasser cette énorme bête mais ils étaient sans chiens et le reste du groupe qui les suivait précédemment avait suivi les chiens qui chassaient le cerf de sorte que cette chasse pourrait s'avérer dangereuse. Alistair insista, arguant que le sanglier risquait de filer et repasser la rivière auquel cas il serait quasiment impossible de le retrouver par la suite avec ou sans chien.

– Très bien, se décida Morwen, mais de grâce, redoublez de prudence, mon Prince. Vous aussi, bann Berryck.

Alistair lui adressa un sourire confiant et elle leur indiqua de façon précise la topographie du terrain afin de mieux repousser le sanglier dans ces retranchements. Alistair resta sur place alors que Morwen et Berryck le prenaient à revers. Quand ils estimèrent la distance adéquate, ils bandèrent chacun leur arc. Berryck avait une visée plus sûre cette fois-ci et ne manqua le sanglier que de très peu mais ce fut suffisant pour que la bête qui avait déjà senti la présence des humains commencent à détaler mais encerclée comme elle l'était son chemin de retraite passait forcément entre Alistair et Morwen. Cette dernière était assez à l'aise pour tirer même sur une cible en mouvement et flécha le sanglier qui mugit de douleur sans pour autant stopper sa course. Une seule flèche ne suffirait jamais à abattre un bestiau pareil à part logée entre les deux yeux..

Il bifurqua pour s'éloigner de celle qui venait de le blesser et était donc en train de foncer tête baissée à toute vitesse vers Alistair. Berryck avait profité de la bifurcation de l'animal pour décocher un nouveau trait qui toucha cette fois-ci. Le sanglier poussa un nouveau cri sonore auquel répondirent certains chiens loin au-delà des arbres. La bête chancela un moment mais continua sa course erratique en direction d'Alistair qui se concentra pour ne pas rater son tir sachant que si le sanglier arrivait trop près, son cheval paniquerait. Il réussit à l'atteindre assez facilement mais la bête ne voulut pas s'arrêter avant d'être à moins de deux mètres de lui, les membres tressautant en poussant un cri d'agonie.

Le cheval d'Alistair était très nerveux et rechignait, aussi mit-il pied à terre pour donner le coup de grâce à l'animal plutôt que de le laisser agoniser lentement en se vidant de son sang. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la bête, il entendit distinctement Morwen crier son nom à quelques mètres de lui et il se tourna instinctivement pour la regarder mais celle-ci pointait le doigt devant elle vers le sanglier. Il n'eut pas le temps de regarder qu'il se sentit violemment fauché et chuta lourdement contre une grosse racine de saule et eut juste le temps de lever les mains pour se protéger d'une seconde charge du sanglier qui lui enfonça une de ses courtes défenses dans le ventre avec des geste désordonnés et furieux mais il n'eut pas le temps de le faire une seconde fois.

Il entendit son agresseur tomber lourdement au sol près de lui en frémissant une dernière fois avant de gésir immobile. Il crut entendre des bruits de pas pressés non loin, sûrement ceux de Morwen mais la douleur au ventre était trop forte pour qu'il puisse penser de façon claire. Des lumières passaient devant ses yeux et il se crispa espérant diminuer le plus possible les mouvements de sa respiration qui augmentait celle de sa lacération abdominale. Il sentit une main gantée se poser sur son visage et une ombre passer au-dessus de son visage.

– Alistair ! Oh, Créateur... Alistair, je vous en prie... s'apitoya une voix aiguë.

– Morwen, est-il gravement touché ? Entendit-il.

– Je ne sais pas... Oui... Il saigne abondamment. Cela semble être assez large.

Il sentit qu'on détachait sa ceinture et qu'on soulevait son pourpoint. Il crut entendre quelqu'un avoir un haut-le-corps et murmurer à toute vitesse des choses qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Il avait la tête lourde et l'envie de sombrer dans le sommeil commençait à poindre. Il savait confusément que dormir dans sa situation n'était pas bon signe mais il ne parvenait pas à lutter contre la douleur. Et Morwen, elle devait être là, penchée sur un idiot inconscient qui manquait de prudence. Autant pour le retour triomphal de la chasse qu'il avait imaginé. Après avoir perçu de loin des mots échangés entre ses compagnons il entendit distinctement le bruit d'un galop qui s'éloignait mais ne chercha pas à réfléchir à ce qu'il se passait autour.

Le visage de Morwen s'encadra au-dessus du sien. Il ne parvenait pas à distinguer clairement ses traits bien qu'elle soit penchée à quelques centimètres de lui. Il sentit quelque chose de mouillé et de chaud tomber près de sa lèvre et ça avait un goût salé. Une larme ? Il fut peiné à l'idée qu'elle puisse pleurer, d'autant si c'était à cause de lui. Il voulut lever la main vers elle mais il se sentait complètement vidé et son bras retomba mollement, cependant avant que se main ne heurte le sol ; il sentit qu'on lui saisit la main et ensuite ce fut le trou noir.


	5. Chapter 5

Alistair sentit la douleur bien avant de reprendre conscience. Il mit quelques temps à se rappeler pourquoi il avait mal et quand la clarté se fit dans son esprit il fut au moins satisfait de se savoir toujours en vie malgré la douleur brûlante infâme qui lui ravageait le côté droit du ventre et au niveau de la jambe du même côté, là où le sanglier l'avait lacéré de bon cœur. Il ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond des appartements qu'il occupait à Château Cousland se demandant comment il avait bien pu atterrir ici et combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis sa mésaventure.

Il tenta de se redresser mais la douleur le cloua au matelas de plume et il ne put réprimer de siffler comme un chat en colère. Le bruit qu'il fit sembla attirer l'attention de personnes présentes dans la pièce et il vit bientôt le visage inquiet de Cailan se profiler près de son lit avant qu'il se retourne pour crier :

– Il est réveillé ! Alistair a repris connaissance !

Il se tourna de nouveau vers son cadet et se pencha au-dessus de lui.

– Tu as bien l'habitude de jouer à l'idiot mais je ne pensais pas que tu ferais quelque chose d'aussi stupide que d'aller faire un câlin à un sanglier.

– C'est tout moi, ça. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour épater la galerie, dit-il avec un rictus de douleur en guise de sourire moqueur.

Il vit alors se presser autour du lit son père, le tiern Cousland et son fils ainsi que Morwen. Tous avaient les traits tirés mais c'est Morwen qui faisait le plus grise mine avec ses yeux rougis et ces cernes. Il crut même discerner une rougeur sur sa joue mais le sourire soulagé qu'il vit se peindre sur son visage parvint à chasser en partie sa consternation d'être ainsi alité en causant du soucis à tout le monde.

– Tu nous a fait une sacrée frayeur, mon fils, dit Maric. Le Créateur a eu pitié de toi et a fait que tes blessures soient simples à soigner mais tu aurais pu y laisser la vie si ce sanglier n'avait pas été déjà blessé.

– Vous me voyez navré de ce qu'il s'est passé, Père. Je ne souhaitais inquiéter qui que ce soit, pas plus que je ne souhaitais finir blessé après cette chasse.

– Passons. Tu dois encore te reposer. Tes plaies sont propres et pansées mais nous avons préféré faire appel à un mage au cas où l'elfidée montrait ses limites. Mais avant ça, nous voudrions entendre ta version des faits sur ce qu'il s'est passé.

Alistair hocha la tête avant de froncer les sourcils.

– Dame Morwen et le bann Berryck ne vous ont-ils pas déjà narré ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Si fait, mais nous devons avoir toutes les versions, ajouta Maric en coulant un regard rapide vers Morwen qui gardait les yeux baissés.

Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas manqué quelque chose mais il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de poser la question aussi fit-il l'effort de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé le plus brièvement possible. Il aurait voulu éviter de devoir dire à tout le monde qu'il s'était montré imprudent mais il n'allait pas inventer une histoire juste pour couvrir ses erreurs. Quand il eut fini de raconter son histoire, il soupira et prit un air contrit de bon aloi. Les autres avaient tous écouté attentivement et Maric se tourna alors vers Bryce.

– Ainsi donc, rassurez-vous Bryce. Ni votre fille, ni ce pauvre Berryck n'ont à porter la responsabilité de l'imprudence de mon fils.

Bryce Cousland ne desserrait pas les dents pour autant. Il semblait passablement ennuyé et sa fille qui n'osait pas lever les yeux pour affronter le regard déçu de son père semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes, son précédent sourire semblant un lointain souvenir. L'esprit fatigué d'Alistair fit alors le lien entre la rougeur sur la joue de Morwen et la contrariété de son père et il voulut intervenir pour tirer la jeune fille d'une situation délicate dans laquelle il l'avait placée sans le vouloir.

– Tiern Cousland, je vous conjure d'écouter ce que vous dit Père. Dame Morwen s'est montrée une hôtesse des plus attentionnée. C'est mon obstination à vouloir chasser ce sanglier et mon manque d'attention qui m'ont mené dans ce lit. Votre fille n'a rien à se reprocher. Si elle ne m'avait pas averti c'est peut-être ma gorge que le sanglier aurait lacéré. De grâce, soyez indulgent.

Morwen le regarda de ses yeux embués et il n'aurait su dire quelle expression il y lisait. Il reporta son regard sur Bryce Cousland qui ferma les yeux avant d'attirer sa fille devant lui en la tirant par le bras.

– Si même Sa Majesté Maric et Son Altesse le Prince Alistair en conviennent alors je ne peux décemment te faire porter la culpabilité de ce qu'il s'est produit, ce qui me soulage grandement mais je reste contrit du fait que tu n'aies pas été plus clairvoyante, toi qui connais la chasse et les bois alentours aussi bien que nos veneurs les mieux aguerris. J'avais confié le Prince à tes soins pensant que tu serais assez sensée pour éviter ce genre d'incident mais tu as manqué de discernement et c'est ce qui me déçoit le plus. Je veux que tu présentes des excuses au Prince et au Roi pour cela.

Alistair était consterné d'entendre Morwen se faire sermonner ainsi et se sentait d'autant plus coupable mais il sentait qu'intervenir auprès du tiern ne serait d'aucune aide et aucun des autres hommes présents dans la pièces ne semblaient penser qu'ils pouvaient y changer quoi que ce soit non plus. Bryce Cousland était connu pour sa droiture et cela faisait parti de ses principes, et on ne le changerait pas aujourd'hui. La jeune fille ne broncha pas, même si elle semblait lutter difficilement contre les sanglots qu'elle voulait vraisemblablement verser.

Elle se pinça les lèvres et tritura nerveusement le bas de son pourpoint de cuir taché d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien pour se donner contenance et elle parvint magnifiquement à garder la tête droite et bien que ces yeux soient brillant de larmes, elle les retint le temps de présenter des excuses formelles pour le mal auquel elle avait contribué. Maric et Alistair acceptèrent de bonne grâce les excuses qu'elle leur fit avant que son père ne lui dit de prendre congé. Elle se dirigea d'un pas pesant vers la porte mais avant de sortir elle se retourna et interpella doucement le tiern.

– Père, je vous présente des excuses à vous aussi pour vous avoir causé du tort. Je n'ai jamais voulu vous causer la moindre peine et je suis absolument consternée de vous avoir... déçu.

La jeune fille qui avait réussi jusque là à contenir ses larmes ne put les empêcher de couler et s'en fut rapidement les poings serrés contre son cœur. Alistair sentait son cœur déchiré de la voir ainsi et se dit qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur moment pour que Fergus lui fasse avaler ses dents vu la peine de Morwen à cet instant. Les Cousland prirent congé peu après et Cailan les suivit laissant Maric seul avec son fils. Alistair sentait le sommeil le gagner à nouveau mais il le combattit de son mieux le temps d'insister à nouveau auprès de Maric.

– C'est injuste, je suis seul fautif. Je vous assure qu'elle n'a vraiment rien fait de mal, il n' y aucun crime de lèse-majesté là-dedans !

– Oui, je sais bien mon fils, mais c'est une question d'honneur pour les Cousland et en tant que souverain je respecte cela. Cette enfant était absolument terrifiée par ce qui t'étais arrivé. Elle t'a veillé jusqu'à ce que tu reprennes tes esprits. Le seul moment où elle n'était pas près de toi, c'est lorsqu'elle s'est expliquée et que son père l'a giflée. Tu l'avais compris, n'est-ce pas, qu'il l'avait punie en voyant la rougeur sur sa joue.

Alistair acquiesça silencieusement, toujours désolé par le malheur de sa jeune amie. Maric le regarda sérieusement avant de reprendre.

– Comprends-tu que la royauté peut conduire à ce genre de situation où quelqu'un sera mis en porte-à-faux à ta place ? Publiquement, tu ne seras peut-être pas inquiété mais dans l'intimité tu seras seul face à tes échecs et tes remords. Tu dois prendre garde à tes actions, Alistair, car il y a toujours quelqu'un qui peut en pâtir et cette personne ne l'aura pas forcément mérité.

Le prince rumina sombrement les propos de son père que la présente situation illustrait si bien. Maric laissa Alistair seul à la contemplation du plafond.


	6. Chapter 6

Ses draps étaient mouillés de larmes qu'elle versait avec abondance sans discontinuer depuis qu'elle avait quitté la chambre dans laquelle se reposait Alistair. Elle avait remonté le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre la vision complètement brouillée et il était déjà remarquable qu'elle y soit parvenu sans rentrer dans qui que ce soit. Tous et toutes dans le château devaient déjà être au courant de l'accident de chasse du prince et bien qu'elle doute qu'aucun ne sache précisément ce qu'il s'était passé, elle était au moins sûre que tous savaient qu'elle avait sa part de responsabilité. Elle se fichait de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien penser en bien ou en mal, elle était juste effondrée d'avoir tant déçu son père sans compter Alistair...

Dès qu'elle avait franchi la porte de sa chambre, elle avait renvoyé sa femme de chambre elfe morte d'inquiétude en la voyant entrer en pleurs malgré des protestations véhémentes mais Morwen avait élevé la voix et la domestique s'en était allé à contrecœur. Dès lors, elle s'était jeté en travers de sont lit qu'elle inondait de ses larmes salées et de ses remords amers. Pas une seule fois elle avait songé que cette journée puisse être aussi horrible après avoir si bien commencé. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se laisser convaincre par Alistair mais il n'était pas le plus grand fautif. Elle aussi s'était avidement laissé tentée par l'idée d'abattre un sanglier imaginant qu'elle en tirerait quelque gloire et reconnaissance. Au final, il en résultait tout l'inverse.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait pu réagir plus vite quand elle avait vu Alistair mettre pied à terre pour le retenir d'approcher le sanglier de trop près. Ou elle aurait dû clairement préciser avant qu'ils ne l'encerclent d'attendre d'être tous présents ou... La bête n'était pas morte, raison pour laquelle elle était dangereuse et c'était également parce qu'elle était agonisante qu'Alistair était toujours en vie. Si le Prince avait subi la charge de ce même animal lorsqu'il était indemne, elle était bien sûre que c'est lui qui serait en train d'agoniser à l'heure qui l'était. Elle l'imagina se faire étriper sous ses yeux impuissants et la bile lui remonta dans la gorge.

Le simple fait de penser qu'Alistair puisse mourir lui paraissait tout à fait horrible en dehors du fait que le royaume perdrait un prince de sang. Il était l'une des rares personnes de noble naissance avec qui elle pouvait se montrer naturelle sans qu'elle ne s'en offusque, lui-même étant d'un naturel quelque peu excentrique pour l'aristocratie féreldienne. Elle aimait beaucoup sa compagnie et c'eut été avec peine qu'elle aurait accueilli la nouvelle de sa mort. Il semblait être plus ou moins attiré par elle, ça, elle avait pu s'en rendre compte. Depuis quelques années, elle avait remarqué l'effet qu'elle faisait à certains hommes mais jusqu'à présent, elle ne s'était pas vraiment intéressée à ces choses-là bien que sa mère lui rappelle souvent qu'elle était désormais en âge de convoler.

Naturellement, elle le trouvait beau, certes moins que son frère mais suffisamment pour lui plaire et elle s'entendait bien avec lui. Cependant, elle ne nourrissait pas de sentiments particuliers à son égard mais savait qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférente ce qui expliquait sa gêne à se retrouver dans l'intimité avec lui quand ils avaient accompagné son neveu à sa chambre. Il l'avait embrassée sans prévenir et elle s'était laissée faire, curieuse de savoir ce qu'était un vrai baiser malgré tout. Elle avait plutôt apprécié la sensation mais n'avait osé dire à Alistair que ce baiser ne signifiait peut-être pas autant pour elle que pour lui.

Elle avait repensé plusieurs fois à cet instant et s'était imaginée ce que pouvaient être les manifestations amoureuses dans un couple : les baisers, les caresses, les étreintes et l'amour intime, celui caché au creux des draps derrière une porte de chambre. A présent quand elle essayait de se représenter tout cela, c'est avec Alistair, celui qui lui avait donné son premier baiser qu'elle l'imaginait. Pas une seule fois elle n'avait pensé qu'il était étrange de s'imaginer tout cela avec une personne pour laquelle elle ne pensait pas nourrir de tendres sentiments et se laissait juste porter par le flot de ses pensées.

Seulement, quand elle l'avait vu étendu, plié de douleur, à se vider lentement de son sang, elle avait tout de suite eu un avant-goût du déchirement que lui causerait la perte du jeune homme. Elle n'avait guère eu le loisir ou l'idée de repenser à cela par la suite, entraînée dans une course pour le soigner convenablement et en confrontant son père et le roi. Elle était juste effrayée, honteuse, triste et épuisée. De fait, elle ne voulait plus penser à quoi que ce soit.

A force de pleurer, elle avait un mal de tête qui naissait rapidement et se sentait vide de forces. Elle ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil inconfortable encore habillée de sa tenue de chasse couverte de sang. Elle devait être assoupie depuis bien peu de temps quand elle sentit que quelqu'un la secouait vivement par l'épaule en l'appelant. Elle s'extirpa difficilement de son sommeil, la tête alourdie par la migraine et sa vision amoindrie par des yeux bouffis et collants. Elle mit quelques instants à se redresser et identifier la personne qui lui faisait face.

Eleanor Cousland se tenait assise au bord de son lit la regardant d'un air sérieux. Elle ne souriait pas, mais sa fille ne la sentait pas fâchée pour autant. Morwen ne put maintenir son regard et baissa les yeux sur ses mains posées sur ses cuisses. Comme ses habits, elles étaient tachées de sang et cela ajouta à son malaise alors elle regarda les mains de sa mère, des mains fines et élégantes à l'image d'Eleanor. Une de ses mains partit doucement vers le visage de sa fille pour lui saisir le menton et la forcer à relever la tête.

– Il est inutile de baisser les yeux, ma fille, comme il est inutile de fuir et de te cacher. Il faut savoir affronter l'adversité.

La voix de sa mère était douce mais ferme, appuyant l'importance de ce qu'elle disait à sa fille. Morwen la regarda sans rien dire et écouté sa mère poursuivre.

– Fergus m'a rapporté ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce qu'il s'est passé dans le bois et... ici également.

La jeune fille voulut de nouveau baisser les yeux mais une pression de la main sur son menton lui intima de relever les yeux. Sa mère n'avait pas l'air de chercher le moindre conflit mais elle n'avait aucune envie de parler des derniers événements. Mais peu importe ce dont elle envie ou pas, si sa mère devait lui faire un sermon, elle le lui ferait quoiqu'elle en dise.

– Tu connais ton père. Il tient autant à ce que tous, nous reconnaissions nos fautes qu'à ce qu'on soit féliciter pour nos victoires. Or, ce trait de caractère est d'autant plus accentué quand il s'agit de ton frère ou de toi. Il peut vous porter au nues comme vous reprocher l'échec. Étant ses enfants, il est exigeant avec vous.

Morwen serra la mâchoire se sentant prête à fondre à nouveau en larmes. Elle savait très bien tout cela, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui en reparlait encore maintenant ? Elle ne put retenir un soupir las dont sa mère comprit tout de suite la signification.

– Je te connais, jeune fille. Nulle ne te connaît mieux que moi. Ni ton père ni ton frère. Mais je connais également ton père mieux que quiconque. Et ce que je sais, c'est que tu n'as jamais voulu faire le moindre mal ni au Prince ni à qui que ce soit et je t'assure que Bryce le sait aussi malgré toutes ses remontrances. Simplement – et je me range à son avis – tu aurais dû te montrer plus circonspecte. Cela aurait pu aboutir à la mort de son Altesse le Prince Alistair dans le pire des cas et au-delà de ton propre ego, les dommages causés à la renomme des Cousland auraient pu être lourds et irréversibles. Par la grâce du Créateur, les blessures du Prince Alistair, bien que graves, ne mettent pas sa vie en danger. Et ça, je sais que c'est en partie à toi qu'on le doit car tu as pris soin de lui comme il le fallait dès qu'il le fallait, sans flancher.

– Mère... commença la jeune fille mais Eleanor l'interrompit.

– Mon ange, tu n'es peut-être pas habituée à te faire houspiller de la sorte, mais tu dois t'endurcir et accepter la critique. Il faut apprendre de ses erreurs même celles commises en toute bonne foi.

– Je sais bien mais Père... il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir jamais me pardonner cette faute, parvint-elle à articuler durement ravalant des sanglots près à surgir.

– N'en crois rien. Il est en colère et il est déçu, mais jamais il ne pourrait ne pas te pardonner. Tu es sa seule fille et il te chérit comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Et je pèse mes mots. Mon ange, beaucoup de nos pairs n'apprécient leurs filles que pour les alliances qu'elles leur permettront de faire une fois mariées. Ton père et moi, t'avons élevée pour que tu saches diriger aussi bien seule qu'aux côtés de ton futur époux. Et pour que tu nous donnes des petits-enfants ayant autant de répondant que toi.

Eleanor lui avoua tout cela d'un ton si maternel, si apaisant que Morwen n'avait qu'une envie désormais, la croire. Elle se jeta au cou de sa mère et passa les bras autour de sa taille alors que celle-ci refermait tendrement les bras sur elle.

– J'aurai dû te réprimander moi aussi, mais j'ai déjà dit ce que j'avais à dire et je pense que tu te punis bien assez toi-même. Cependant, à partir de maintenant tu dois t'appliquer deux voire trois fois plus pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces de nos invités royaux. Ni Sa Majesté ni son le Prince Cailan ne te tiennent une quelconque rancune à cause de ce qu'il s'est produit, ce sont de bonnes âmes mais cela n'empêche pas d'honorer au mieux cette bonté et de rendre les tracas causés moins pénibles. À cause des blessures du Prince Alistair, une partie de la caravane royale demeurera plus longtemps à Hautecime.

Morwen acquiesça doucement, acceptant l'idée de devoir faire amende honorable pour arranger au mieux les choses même si, sa mère l'avait dit, la famille royale n'avait pas l'air d'avoir quelque querelle que ce soit avec elle ou sa famille.

– Qui restera ? Demanda-t-elle.

– Le Prince Alistair, bien évidemment et très certainement le Roi Maric. Le Prince Cailan et son épouse devrait prendre le départ dès demain comme c'était prévu pour regagner Denerim et soulager le tiern Loghain de quelques tâches en attendant le retour du roi.

Au nom du tiern, Morwen frissonna. Elle ne l'avait rencontré qu'une fois, l'année précédente pour les noces de sa fille et de Cailan. Son aspect confirmait toutes les rumeurs qui se disaient de lui. Il semblait tout observer d'un œil froid et inquisiteur qui mettait mal à l'aise. Elle trouvait étrange que le grand héros de Férelden et ami du roi soit son exact opposé qui vous faisait sentir tant d'inconfort sans même dire un mot, tout drapé de sérieux et de flegme. En pesant à lui, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que s'il avait été présent, elle se serait fait fortement réprimandée, à la limite accusée de crime de lèse-majesté. C'était idiot, elle ne le connaissait pas et ne faisait que s'imaginer des choses mais secrètement, elle remercia le Créateur qu'il ne soit pas présent.

– Je ferai de mon mieux pour réparer mes torts, assura Morwen. J'aiderai aux soins d'Alistair et ferai mon possible pour l'aider à se rétablir au mieux. Je lui tiendrai même compagnie pendant sa convalescence, qu'il ne s'ennuie pas durant son alitement.

Eleanor plissa les yeux quand elle l'entendit parler ainsi et Morwen se renfrogna tout de suite se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire qui avait attiré subitement l'attention de sa mère.

– « Alistair », hein ? Je te trouve bien enthousiaste, ma fille.

Pendant un moment, la jeune fille trouva que le tiern Loghain n'était finalement pas un observateur si fameux face aux yeux exercés d'une mère. Elle fut tiraillée entre ne rien dire et nier en bloc en arguant qu'il n'était qu'un simple ami – ce dont elle n'était plus exactement aussi sûre – mais sentait confusément que quoi qu'elle fasse, sa mère parviendrait à saisir la vérité aussi ne dit-elle rien et se contenta de triturer ses mains négligemment, consciente qu'elle avait un peu rougit.

– Très bien, ne dit rien. Mais sache que ce genre de choses d'échapper pas à une mère, mon ange.

Eleanor eut un léger rire et entendre quelqu'un rire avait quelque chose de rassurant pour sa fille qui regarda sa mère se lever d'un mouvement gracieux comme à son habitude.

– Il est temps pour moi de retrouver ton père et nos invités. Chacune doit y aller de sa touche pour faire en sorte que tout se passe mieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr, cela n'était pas vraiment une question et Morwen ne se fatigua pas à lui répondre et la regarda simplement partir en lui faisant un très léger sourire montrant sa reconnaissance pour lui avoir parler ainsi. Elle n'en était pas à sauter de joie, mais au moins était-elle dans une autre perspective que celle de se morfondre. Juste avant de sortir sa mère se retourna pur ajouter :

– Je te renvoie ta femme de chambre, la pauvre aura bien du travail pour te rendre présentable avec tes yeux tout rougis et cette tenue immonde de saleté.


	7. Chapter 7

Alistair était parvenu à prendre un peu de repos après que le mage soit venu délivré son sort de soin. Les plaies étaient pratiquement cicatrisées et la douleur avait nettement diminuée de sorte qu'elle n'était plus une gêne pour un sommeil réparateur. Ne demeurait qu'un tiraillement désagréable sur les berge de sa cicatrice qui lui causait une envie folle de se gratter mais le mage et le guérisseur avaient été formels : il ne fallait pas gratter. Ne pas gratter ? Ils en avaient de bonnes. Ce n'était pas eux qui avait les cicatrices d'une éventration qui les démangeaient.

Au final, il ne se plaignait pas trop. Il s'en sortait remarquablement bien après s'être montré aussi inconscient et avoir rencontré un sanglier de près. Cependant, le remords et la frustration ne le quittaient pas. Il repensait à Morwen et à ses larmes en quittant la pièce sans pouvoir s'empêcher de se sentir responsable alors que c'était elle qui portait le blâme. Et bien sûr, il lui était impossible de croire qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas de lui avoir causé tant de soucis et de l'avoir mis en position de porte à faux auprès de sa famille et d'autres nobles. Il imaginait très bien Anora désapprouver la conduite de cette supposée jeune fille de bonne famille qui avait concouru à l'accident de chasse d'un prince royal.

Ces pensées déprimantes étaient presque aussi douloureuses qu'une défense de sanglier à son avis. Il en était à se demander si elle lui reparlerait un jour ou si elle lui accorderait ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Il dramatisait certainement en imaginant la réaction de Morwen même si elle avait eu l'air soulagée lors de son réveil. Il ne voulait pas être en mauvais termes avec elle, il l'appréciait trop pour cela. Des jolis filles parfois intelligentes, parfois téméraires comme elle, il en avait rencontré quelques unes mais avec Morwen, c'était particulier.

Elle était différente. Son affection des choses simples assorties d'un réel désintérêt pour les apparences factices de la noblesse en faisaient quelqu'un de franc. Il ne craignait pas qu'elle passe du temps avec lui que par intérêt ou par simple politesse. La première fois qu'il lui avait parlé lors des noces de Cailan et Anora, elle n'avait pas tenté de lui faire les yeux doux ou de le flatter de quelque façon que ce soit et c'était en cela qu'elle s'était démarquée des autres. Il se souvenait avoir songé que tous les aristocrates du royaume ayant une fille à marier avaient eu l'air de s'être passé le mot pour qu'elles viennent le harceler le décolleté bien en évidence.

Il se savait lui-même être d'un tempérament qui laissait bien des nobles perplexes mais pas elle. Il pouvait bien se tromper mais elle semblait prendre un réel plaisir en sa compagnie et pour lui c'était précieux. Qu'elle soit belle et intelligente ne gâchaient rien. Il se perdait à la fois dans sa conversation et ses yeux ombragés par de longs cils. Et l'idée de ne plus pouvoir partager ça avec elle était un déchirement. Il n'avait aucune certitude mais pour lui, l'amour ressemblait à cela, à ce mélange de joies simples et de peurs irrationnelles, alors peut-être son frère et son père avaient-ils raison. Il serait amoureux de Morwen après ne l'avoir côtoyée que quelques jours ?

Il fronçait les sourcils en direction du plafond attendant peut-être une révélation de la part du Créateur quand on toqua à la porte de ses appartements. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvrit sur le mage et le guérisseur qui lui avaient prodigué leurs soins. Ils ne pénétrèrent cependant pas tout de suite dans la pièce et laissèrent passer avant eux deux femmes qu'il n'avaient pas tout de suite remarquées. Il y avait la femme de chambre elfe d'âge mûr qui était chargée de ses appartements depuis son arrivée au château qui portait un large plateau recouvert d'un napperon coloré suivie par… elle.

Il ne l'avait pas vue tout de suite comme elle se tenait en retrait mais maintenant il ne voyait plus qu'elle. Il remarqua à peine le mage et le guérisseur s'activer autour de lui ni même l'elfe qui déposa l'imposant plateau sur une table derrière Morwen qui se tenait à quelques pas en le fixant le sol. Une fois que le guérisseur eut vérifié l'intégrité et la propreté des bandages, il aida le prince à se redresser dans son lit et Alistair l'entendit vaguement dire qu'il lui avait laissé à portée une potion d'elfidée et peut-être autre chose que son cerveau refusa d'enregistrer tout concentré qu'il était sur Morwen. Ce ne fut que lorsque que la domestique elfe s'éclaircit la gorge et que Morwen releva la tête subitement en regardant tour à tour la femme et Alistair que ce dernier se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux trois dans la chambre.

Morwen s'éclaircit la gorge à son tour et s'avança de quelques pas :

\- Nous avons pensé que vous auriez sûrement faim étant donné que votre dernier repas remonte au matin aussi avons-nous fait monter des mets des cuisines pour vous, votre altesse.

Alistair s'aperçut en effet qu'il avait grand faim mais jusque là, la douleur et ses réflexions avaient tenu la sensation au loin.

\- Vous avez bien supposé. Je meurs de faim.

Morwen eut un petit sourire poli avant de se tourner vers la domestique qui découvrit le plateau et le porta jusqu'au lit sur lequel elle le posa. Morwen lui présenta les mets les uns après les autres et hésita un instant avant de désigner un plat en particulier.

\- Et ici, du… hum, du sanglier cuit à la broche.

Le prince souleva les sourcils avant de ricaner mais s'arrêta vite quand les berges de sa cicatrice lui rappelèrent que le sanglier à la broche dans le plat était le même qui l'avait embrocher le matin-même.

\- Si vous n'en voulez pas, on peut très bien vous faire monter autre chose, seulement sa Majesté votre père a insisté pour que vous ayez de ce sanglier sur votre plateau, ajouta Morwen l'air consterné.

\- Oui, ça ne m'étonne pas. N'ayez crainte, je ferai honneur à ce sanglier. Quelle heure est-il, s'il vous plait ? J'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps depuis que je suis coincé au lit.

\- Il est l'heure du souper, votre Altesse. Mon père et le vôtre ne vont pas tarder à s'attabler.

Alistair hocha la tête avant de lever les yeux vers la jeune fille.

\- Vous allez les rejoindre tout de suite ?

\- En effet. Pourquoi ? Voudriez-vous que je fasse quelque chose pour vous, Altesse ?

Il regarda attentivement Morwen, se sentant un peu perturbé par son ton neutre presque froid. Etait-ce dû à la présence de la domestique ou lui en voulait-elle ? Il devait en avoir la cœur net.

\- Accepteriez-vous de me tenir compagnie lors de ce repas, dame Morwen ? Manger seul alors que le reste du château banquette me chagrine quelque peu.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche avec surprise et lança un regard confus sur la domestique avant de regarder à nouveau le prince calé entre ses oreillers, sa chemise enfilée négligemment. Elle ne devrait pas accepter si seulement elle avait la moindre notion de ce qui était bon pour son image sociale mais sa mère lui avait demandé de faire de son mieux pour faire plaisir à leurs hôtes et elle avait elle-même assurer qu'elle tiendrait compagnie à Alistair le temps de sa convalescence. Elle regarda à nouveau le jeune homme qui la fixait d'un regard inquiet. Pourquoi semblait-il si affecté ?

\- Oui. Euh… D'accord, je vous tiendrai compagnie pendant votre souper.

Avant qu'elle ne se rende compte, elle avait donné son accord et un large sourire s'était dessiné sur le visage d'Alistair.

\- Je vous en remercie, dame Morwen.

Elle ne répondit rien et réfléchit rapidement. Il n'était pas convenable qu'elle reste seule dans les appartements du prince sauf si elle avait un chaperon, or elle n'en avait aucun. La domestique ferait peut-être l'affaire. Elle devait rester jusqu'à la fin du repas du prince et débarrasser les restes alors, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un avec eux. Toutefois…

\- Les victuailles sur le plateau sont suffisantes pour deux. Toutefois quelqu'un doit prévenir mes parents que je reste tenir compagnie à son altesse.

En disant cela, elle se rendit compte que soit elle devait descendre elle-même et prendre le risque que ses parents refusent de la laisser remonter, soit envoyer la domestique les avertir en sachant qu'elle serait seule à seul avec Alistair quelques minutes. La première solution était la meilleure pour elle et l'honneur de ses parents. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de porter atteinte à nouveau à l'honneur des Cousland même pour faire plaisir au prince. Elle se leva et lissa nerveusement sa robe.

\- Je vais les prévenir moi-même si vous êtes disposés à attendre mon retour pour manger, mon prince.

Alistair était lui- même parvenu aux mêmes conclusions et se disait qu'il était peut-être aller vite en proposant à brûle-pourpoint à Morwen de rester souper avec lui. Il était fort possible que ses parents refusent de la laisser remonter surtout sans chaperon digne de ce nom, la domestique elfe n'était qu'un maigre substitut après tout. Il ne pouvait empêcher cela d'arriver et de toute façon il commençait à se dire que sa proposition irréfléchie n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Il s'apprêtait à revenir sur sa requête quand elle se dirigea vers la porte. L'observer s'en aller après l'avoir vue si peu de temps lui pinça le cœur et il ne put se résoudre à renoncer au mince espoir de la voir effectivement remonter pour partager son repas.


	8. Chapter 8

Morwen regardait son tranchoir avec une telle intensité qu'il aurait pu en être consumé mais cela valait surement mieux que de lever les yeux sur Alistair qui semblait vouloir disparaitre sous les draps alors qu'à côté d'eux Maric mangeait joyeusement. Elle finit par lever les yeux, saisissant que son tranchoir ne pourrait lui faire comprendre comment était survenue cette situation irréaliste.

Elle se souvenait être descendue en pensant pouvoir obtenir l'accord de ses parents s'ils étaient en mesure de la confier à un chaperon. Ils n'iraient pas à l'encontre de la demande d'un prince royal envers lequel ils se sentaient débiteurs, avait-elle pensé. Avec un chaperon, Alistair et elle ne pourraient pas converser librement mais c'était le mieux qu'ils puissent avoir.

Lorsqu'elle était parvenue dans la salle de banquet, ses parents et le roi ne s'étaient pas encore installés à table et conversaient tranquillement au pied d'une tapisserie antivane. Elle s'était approchée et avait fait une profonde révérence au roi qui s'était interrompu en lui souriant. Le sourire du roi lui avait donné un peu de courage avant d'affronter ses parents à l'affut du moindre faux pas depuis l'accident de chasse. Elle était parvenue à exprimer clairement sa demande en choisissant ses mots avec soin pour que cela paraisse le plus naturel possible et avait abordé elle-même le sujet du chaperon pour appuyer le fait qu'elle prenait en considération l'honneur de leur deux familles. Au moins savait-elle faire usage des apparences tellement prisées par l'aristocratie quand elle en avait besoin.

Elle s'était efforcée d'attendre la réponse en affichant un air confiant qui était sensé appuyer le fait que c'était une demande totalement normale en envoyant une prière rapide au Créateur. Ses parents s'étaient concertés du regard à peine une demi-seconde avant de lancer un rapide coup d'œil au roi Maric, ce qui avait suffi à confirmer que cette requête était pour le moins inhabituelle et à double-tranchant mais comme elle l'avait prévu, leur volonté de faire plaisir à la famille royale surpassait ce malaise. Bryce Cousland lança un regard entendu vers sa fille qui retint son souffle mais ni ses yeux ni sa voix quand il prit la parole ne semblaient contenir la moindre trace de la colère qu'il avait montré plus tôt.

\- Ma foi, s'il s'agit d'une requête du prince Alistair et que le pauvre est assigné dans son lit, je nous vois mal la lui refuser. Toutefois comme tu l'as _intelligemment_ souligné, les convenances veulent que tu aies un chaperon. Peut-être ce bon vieux précepteur Alcibiade pourrait vous tenir lieu de chaperon.

Aïe. Son père savait comment punir son monde. Ce brave Alcibiade était sûr d'achever Alistair – et elle-même par la même occasion – en lui ressassant toutes les particularités des arbres généalogiques des Theirin et des Cousland. Dans un sens, comme chaperon, on ne pouvait rêver mieux : nul ne penserait à badiner quand il était pris de migraine. Morwen soupirait intérieurement quand elle avait entendu une voix ferme et amusée.

\- Eh bien, je serai ravi de surveiller ces deux jeunes gens si mes hôtes ne me tiennent pas rigueur de délaisser leur compagnie le temps d'un repas.

Son dernier souvenir cohérent était le regard halluciné des ses parents et le sourire charmeur du roi. Et maintenant elle mangeait en compagnie d'Alistair et de son royal paternel dans un silence gêné.

\- Vous êtes bien silencieux tous les deux. Vous comptiez faire une repas sans parler ou c'est ma présence qui vous intimide ?

\- Je… euh… Majesté… bredouilla la jeune fille.

\- Là, là. Je vous taquine, dame Morwen. Je me doute bien que deux jeunes gens dans la fleur de l'âge ne puissent discuter librement en présence d'un parent mais de là à ne pas piper mot !

\- Majesté… Je suis navrée, avança Morwen sans oser le regarder.

\- Morwen, nul besoin d'être désolée. Père, vous voyez bien que vous l'intimidez.

Les premiers mots qu'Alistair prononçait depuis que Maric était dans la pièce. Ses draps n'avaient pas réussi à l'engloutir finalement.

\- Alistair a raison, nul besoin d'être désolée. Cependant, Alistair, je te trouve bien familier avec dame Morwen. Depuis quand appelles-tu la fille de nos hôtes simplement par son prénom ? Demanda Maric avec un air désapprobateur.

Alistair jeta un regard en coin à Morwen alors qu'il ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans savoir quoi répondre sans dire quoi que ce soit de compromettant. Autant plaider pour la désinvolture et ne pas compromettre Morwen, pensa-t-il mais avant même d'avoir émis le moindre son, la jeune femme répondit à sa place.

\- A vrai dire, Votre Majesté, c'est à ma demande que votre fils m'appelle ainsi. Je préfère que mes amis me nomment simplement Morwen plutôt que de me donner un titre protocolaire et formel.

\- D'ailleurs, ajouta Alistair, je lui ai suggéré de faire de même avec moi. Je préfère également quand elle m'appelle par mon prénom… euh, enfin… je veux dire, quand on m'appelle par mon prénom.

Maric eut un reniflement amusé mais ne fit aucune réflexion.

\- Eh bien, vu qu'on aime laisser le protocole de côté par ici, je vous propose de m'appeler Maric plutôt que de me donner du Majesté par ci ou du majesté par là, proposa le roi le plus naturellement du monde avant d'enfourner un morceau de sanglier.

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules. Appeler le roi… par son nom ? Quelle idée saugrenue ! Avec Alistair, un prince qui avait pratiquement le même âge, passe encore, mais avec le roi ? Inimaginable ! Déjà elle levait les mains devant elle en signe de protestation.

\- Je n'oserai jamais vous parler ainsi, Majesté. Je ne peux décemment pas faire ça.

\- Bien sûr que vous le pouvez, je vous en donne l'autorisation. Je vous le demande, même. Moi aussi, j'apprécie d'être pouvoir appelé par mon prénom sans qu'on y accole mon titre de roi. Vous êtes la fille de mes bons amis Bryce et Eleanor et _l'amie_ de mon fils cadet, voilà qui me suffit pour vous proposer cela. Sinon, dites-vous que c'est parce que vous m'êtes sympathique.

Les yeux verts de Morwen étaient agrandis par l'incertitude. Elle se tourna vers Alistair comme si elle attendait de lui qu'il lui dise quoi faire mais celui-ci ne fit que hausser les épaules. On aurait presque dit qu'il boudait à cause de la présence de son père. Elle pinça des lèvres avant d'expirer lentement.

\- Très bien, je vais essayer. Mais en dehors de cette pièce, je vous appellerai Majesté, comme il se doit.

\- Vous êtes dure en affaires, mademoiselle. Ça me va. Bon, maintenant que nous avons réglé cela, allons-nous pouvoir parler normalement ?

\- De quoi souhaiteriez-vous parler, Majes… Maric ?

Le roi réprima un sourire en coin et avala une nouvelle bouchée de sanglier prélevé dans son tranchoir avant de s'adresser à Morwen qui picorait tandis qu'Alistair mâchouillait le même bout de viande depuis des heures.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que mon anniversaire est au mois des récoltes ?

\- C'est dans moins de trois mois. Votre fête est en tout début de mois si je ne m'abuse, répondit la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils dans son effort de mémoire.

Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur le visage du roi. C'était quand il souriait que Maric ressemblait le plus à son fils cadet réalisa Morwen. Alistair avait hérité du charme et de la décontraction de son père, à n'en pas douter. Si Morwen résistait déjà mal à Alistair, elle risquait de se faire amadouée rapidement par son père quand il aurait dévoilé l'idée qui lui trottait en tête et qui l'avait poussé à se joindre à leur repas. Il était trop à l'aise alors qu'elle et son fils étaient dans leur petits souliers et semblait visiblement se délecter de mener cette conversation comme bon lui semblait. Elle ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre.

\- Je suis ravi que vous vous en rappeliez. En effet mon anniversaire est le premier jour du mois et je compte organiser une fête pour le célébrer.

Morwen acquiesça doucement, pas sûre de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- Eh bien, Morwen, je vous invite officiellement vous et vos parents à cette célébrations. Vous me feriez grand plaisir si vous veniez séjourner quelques jours à Denerim à cette occasion.

Prise de cours, elle affichait une mine stupéfaite mais elle reprit vite le contrôle.

\- Eh bien, Majesté… Maric. Je dois dire que cette demande me surprend mais ce serait un réel honneur pour ma famille et moi que d'être vos invités à l'occasion de votre fête. Cependant, je ne puis donner mon accord sans m'en être concertée avec mes parents, vous le comprendrez.

\- Bien sûr, jeune fille. Je vous laisserai le soin d'en discuter avec Bryce et Eleanor et de les convaincre au besoin. Songez que cela ferait grand plaisir à mon pauvre garçon qui s'est retrouvé blessé pendant son voyage sans pouvoir profiter pleinement des derniers jours du séjour à Hautecime.

Ah. Piégée. Jouer sur la responsabilité et l'honneur des Cousland dans l'affaire de l'accident de chasse. Maric pouvait se montrer retors quand il lui plaisait. Etait-ce un trait acquis à force de côtoyer le tiern Loghain ou était-ce naturel ? Peu importe ce qu'il en était, elle ne voyait aucune raison valable pour ne pas se rendre à une fête en l'honneur du roi à laquelle le roi lui-même vous avait conviée, bien au contraire. Et puis, l'argument de Maric était plus que suffisant pour convaincre ses parents d'accepter. Restait juste à savoir pour quelle raison Maric avait jugé bon de faire toute cette mise en scène pour lui demander cela à elle plutôt qu'à ses parents.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux pour convaincre mes parents si toutefois ils n'acceptaient pas cette proposition dès le début. Toutefois… Maric, si je puis me permettre, j'aimerai savoir pour quelle raison vous m'en parler à moi en premier lieu plutôt qu'à mon père. Je ne vois aucune raison qui le pousserait à repousser cette invitation.

Le roi se contenta de hausser les épaules nonchalamment en enfournant une nouvelle bouchée de nourriture. La jeune fille commença à se sentir agacée par l'attitude énigmatique et désinvolte du roi alors qu'Alistair demeurait toujours aussi muet et amorphe, à croire qu'il était paralysé par la situation. Elle s'efforça de prendre une profonde inspiration pour refreiner son irritation croissante avant de s'adresser de nouveau au roi.

\- Navrée d'insister, sire, mais sauf votre respect, vous savez pertinemment qu'en aucun cas mon père ne refuserait une telle invitation qui représente un réel honneur. Et comme vous l'avez savamment souligné, ma famille et moi aimerions faire plaisir à votre fils qui s'est retrouvé blessé pendant son séjour chez nous. Pourquoi vouloir jouer les… ?

\- Vous êtes intelligente, jeune fille, la coupa Maric. Sur ce, je vous laisse un instant, les enfants, je vais faire une petite marche pour digérer.

Sur ces mots, il se leva sans préambule, laissant Morwen bouche bée. Elle lança un regard médusé à Alistair qui restait coi et fronça les sourcils. Le jeune homme sentait que s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose, elle risquait fort de lui en vouloir.

\- Père, Morwen n'a pas tort. Votre comportement est étrange. Pour quelle raison agissez-vous de façon si mystérieuse ?

\- Moi, je ferai du mystère ? Ha ha. Non, j'essaie juste de donner un coup de pouce aux choses.

\- Un coup de pouce ? À quoi ?

Maric était sorti en rigolant sans leur répondre les laissant aussi perplexes qu'irrités.

\- On dirait que notre chaperon nous a laissés choir, tenta de plaisanter Alistair sans grande conviction.

Le regard assassin de Morwen le priva de son petit sourire et il s'empressa de manger un morceau de sanglier refroidi pour se redonner contenance. Il était enfin seul à seule avec elle mais il se sentait incroyablement gêné. Outre le fait que son accident de chasse avait créer une ambiance malaisée entre eux, il y avait maintenant la conduite étrange de son père qui s'y ajoutait. Connaissant Maric comme il le connaissait, il se doutait vaguement que son père avait agi dans l'intention de _lui_ donner un coup de pouce avec Morwen.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir flatté ou mortifié que son père se sente obligé d'intervenir dans ses interactions avec Morwen. Au moins n'avait-il pas l'air de porter de rancune à la jeune fille pour l'histoire du sanglier.

Maintenant qu'il était enfin seul avec elle, après avoir attendu si longtemps de pouvoir mettre les choses au clair. Il respira un grand coup avant de lui parler.

\- Morwen. Je… Je vous prie d'excuser mon père. Je puis vous assurer qu'il ne pense pas à mal même si ses manières peuvent paraitre… déroutantes.

\- Hmm, marmonna-t-elle sans le regarder.

Et voilà que Morwen avait l'air de bouder. Avoir une discussion posée semblait mal parti dans ces conditions. Il se demanda à nouveau si elle était fâchée contre lui à cause du blâme qu'elle avait subi même si elle avait accepté ce repas en sa compagnie. Il supporterait mal qu'elle soit fâchée contre lui surtout après s'être rendu compte qu'il commençait à avoir de sérieux sentiments pour elle. Il se redressa dans le lit et se pencha vers elle, tentant d'ignorer la douleur de sa plaie. Son rictus accompagné d'un grognement attirèrent l'attention de Morwen qui se leva précipitamment pour s'approcher du lit.

\- Alistair ! Vous ne devriez pas bouger ainsi, vous risquez de rouvrir la plaie.

\- Tant pis pour ma plaie. Enfin non. Mais… je veux dire… Morwen, je suis désolé, tellement désolé pour ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

\- Alistair… Vous n'avez pas…

\- Si, je le dois ! Vous avez subi tout le blâme pour mes actes inconscients simplement parce que je suis de sang royal. C'est injuste. Est-ce que… Pourrez-vous seulement me pardonner tous les soucis que je vous ai causés ?

Il semblait si misérable à ce moment que Morwen n'aurait jamais eu envie de lui dénier le pardon si elle l'avait seulement pensé coupable de quoi que ce soit.

\- Je n'ai rien à vous pardonner, Alistair. Je ne nie pas ma négligence de ce matin et ma responsabilité pour ce qui s'est produit. Me pardonnerez-vous pour cela ?

Le jeune homme eut un sourire triste : elle pensait vraiment devoir s'excuser ? Il était rare que quelqu'un d'aussi fier puisse ressentir le besoin de se faire pardonner pour un accident dans lequel sa responsabilité était si peu engagée. Encore une qualité à mettre au crédit de l'éducation des Cousland songea-t-il.

\- Allons, on ne va pas s'échanger des excuses toutes la journée. Disons que nous avons chacun nos parts de responsabilités et que chacun pardonne l'autre.

Morwen lui sourit doucement avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit.

\- Bien. Ce compromis me convient. Et je pousserai même ma chance à demander qu'on ne reparle plus de cette histoire.

\- Vendu. J'aimerai pouvoir reparler de sanglier sans mourir de honte à l'avenir.

Elle eut un petit rire et c'était comme si tous ses soucis s'envolaient. Il était ravi de pouvoir l'entendre rire à nouveau en sa compagnie. Il tendit une main vers la sienne et la saisit doucement. Il la sentit se figer, dans l'expectative. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient seuls depuis le soir où il l'avait embrassée. Il mourrait d'envie de le refaire mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était précipité. Oh, et puis pourquoi hésiterait-il ? Il avait failli rejoindre le Créateur aujourd'hui, il pouvait se permettre d'être audacieux. Il avait bien obtenu d'elle qu'elle mange en sa compagnie – même si son père s'était greffé à eux – il pouvait bien tenter de l'embrasser.

\- Je commence à avoir des sentiments très forts pour vous, Morwen. Dites-moi, pensez-vous pouvoir ressentir la même chose pour moi ?

Elle avait tout de suite rougit de façon adorable mais n'avait pas retiré sa main pas plus qu'elle n'avait battu en retraite. Il aurait voulu s'approcher plus mais la position était déjà inconfortable pour lui, il risquait fort de sentir passer la douleur. Elle avait doucement réduit la distance et était maintenant assise plus près de lui. Elle n'osa pas lever les yeux tout de suite vers lui mais quand elle le fit, il déglutit lentement. Ses yeux émeraude posés innocemment sur lui, ses lèvres entrouvertes et ses boucles brunes qui encadraient son visage.

\- Je… je crois que je ressens déjà quelque chose pour vous. Je ne sais pas encore si ces sentiments sont assez forts ou s'ils aboutiront à quelque chose. Je suis… un peu perdue.

\- Bien. Même si vous êtes indécise, c'est déjà mieux que si vous étiez indifférente.

\- Alistair…

Il posa une main contre sa joue et caressa sa pommette et l'aile de son nez du bout du pouce.

\- Vous êtes tellement belle…

Il se pencha vers elle, ignorant le tiraillement de sa blessure et alors qu'elle se penchait vers lui en fermant les yeux, il l'embrassa très tendrement. Morwen se laissa aller contre lui, emportée par la fougue du prince. Elle avait été troublée par le fait qu'il avoue avoir des sentiments pour elle alors qu'elle pensait qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi plus avant à l'attirance qu'il avait pour elle. Elle-même avait eu du mal à mettre au clair ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui et n'y avait réfléchi qu'après l'accident de chasse. Et il avait dit qu'elle était belle. Ce compliment, on le lui avait déjà servi nombre de fois mais là, venant du prince, il faisait naitre un sentiment de fierté et paradoxalement de timidité.

La seule chose dont elle était sûre était qu'elle aimait être en sa présence et que le baiser qu'ils échangeaient lui était agréable et faisait naitre une curieuse sensation au creux de son ventre. Elle se permit de passer les bras autour de son cou à la surprise du jeune homme qui frémit brièvement avant de laisser son autre main voler vers la hanche de Morwen. Après un long moment, le besoin d'air fut plus urgent et ils désunirent enfin leurs lèvres, le front de l'un contre celui de l'autre.

\- Vous ne m'en voulez pas d'être indécise ? Dit-elle enfin dans un souffle.

\- Sainte flamme d'Andrasté, non ! Jamais. Cela fait à peine quelques jours que l'on se parle et que l'on passe du temps ensemble, je me doute que c'est déjà bien assez de savoir que l'on partage certains sentiments. Je ne vais pas vous cacher que c'est la… première fois que je ressens cela pour quelqu'un et je suis navré si jamais je vous parais maladroit mais je n'ai jamais…courtisé quelqu'un avant vous.

\- Je n'ai jamais laissé quelqu'un me courtiser avant vous. Vous êtes le premier à m'avoir embrassée.

Créateur, elle était donc si pure ? Il se considérait lui-même comme prude alors qu'il avait déjà embrassé des filles à l'occasion mais c'était peut-être une évaluation biaisée par le modèle montré par son frère ainé pour qui badiner était un sport. Il était donc le premier à avoir cette intimité avec elle ? Il en tirait une indescriptible fierté et d'un autre côté, il voulait se montrer digne de cette marque d'intérêt et lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas eu tort de lui accorder cette chance.

\- Mon père a finalement eu une idée fantastique de vous conviez à Denerim entre deux bouchées de sanglier. Nous pourrions employer ce temps à apprendre à mieux nous connaitre.

\- Oui, certes. A supposer que mes parents ne voient aucun inconvénient à ce que l'on y aille. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ils n'accepteraient pas mais je ne puis jurer de rien.

\- Bien sûr.

Morwen se pinça les lèvres et évitait son regard sans pour autant s'éloigner de lui. Elle hésitait visiblement à dire quelque chose. Alistair prit une voix rassurante :

\- Hé, quelque chose vous tracasse. Dite-moi ce que bous avez sur le cœur.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui et médita un moment avant de lui répondre.

\- C'est juste… Alistair, soyez franc avec moi. Qu'attendez-vous exactement de cette relation à l'avenir ? Vous avez avoué avoir de forts sentiments à mon égard et moi, de mon côté je ne peux vous promettre que mes sentiments évolueront en s'intensifiant alors...

Ce fut à lui de détourner les yeux. Contrairement à Cailan qui avait profité de ce que les femmes avaient à offrir au cours de sa jeunesse, Alistair était vieux-jeu. Il s'était laissé courtisé et avait lui-même un peu courtisé des jeunes filles mais ce qu'il voulait c'était trouver la perle rare. Morwen avait l'air d'être cette perle rare et il savait qu'il ressentait déjà pour elle ce qui ressemblait à un amour naissant mais il ne voulait pas l'effrayer avec ça. Si seulement elle pouvait avoir les mêmes sentiments que lui, il serait prêt à lui jurer qu'il ne regarderait plus aucune autre femme qu'elle. Au lieu de ça, il préféra ne pas lui mettre la pression et resta volontairement désinvolte.

\- Si jamais nos sentiments évoluent effectivement vers quelque chose de plus… sérieux, je ne vois pas pourquoi notre relation ne le deviendrait pas aussi. Mais pour le moment ni vous ni moi ne sommes prêts à avoir cette relation alors j'aimerai autant profiter de l'instant présent, sans promesse ou but défini. Laissons-nous porter par les évènements et voyons ce qu'il en ressort. Enfin, seulement si vous souhaiter euh…tenter le coup.

Cette réponse convenait parfaitement à la jeune fille. Attendre de voir ce que l'avenir leur réservait et peut-être connaitre des sentiments plus forts. Elle n'était pas convaincue du fait que tous les deux puissent tomber amoureux après à peine quelques jours à se fréquenter aussi la perspective de poursuivre leur relation sur les mêmes bases la rassurait-elle. Morwen signifia son assentiment en déposant un chaste baiser sur les joues d'Alistair. Cet acte spontané et tendre eut pour effet de faire rougir un peu Alistair pour qui il était important que la jeune fille se sente bien.

\- Bien.

\- Nous profiterons des jours qu'il vous reste à passer chez nous pour convaincre mes parents si nécessaire. Je vous tiendrai compagnie tant que je le peux.

\- Merci, dit-il en souriant.

\- Peut-être Berryck pourra-t-il vous tenir un peu compagnie aussi si vous le souhaitez. Le pauvre est assez affecté par votre accident.

Les épaules d'Alistair s'affaissèrent un peu. Lord Berryck. N'était-elle pas trop familière avec ce bann ?

\- Ah… Lord Berryck… Je ne sais pas, je ne le connais pas bien, marlonna-t-il.

\- Mais moi oui. Lui et sa sœur ont vécu des années au château avec nous en tant que pupilles jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge de gouverner lui-même son fief. Ils sont comme des frère et sœur pour Fergus et moi.

\- Ah… J'ignorais ce passif. Ainsi donc, vous le voyez comme un frère ? Questionna le prince avec un peu plus de vivacité.

\- Oui, c'est ça, rigola Morwen. Et comme je crois comprendre où votre gêne se situe, je puis vous assurer que vous n'avez rien à craindre. Berryck préfère les hommes. Vous êtes plus à son goût que je ne le serai jamais.

\- Ah…

Alistair se sentit idiot de ne pas avoir su cela et d'avoir pu penser qu'il existait la moindre histoire sentimentale entre eux. Et idiot de commencer toutes ses phrases par un « ah ». Ni l'un ni l'autre n'eurent le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit car Maric revint à ce moment précis ouvrant la porte sans grande discrétion.

\- Eh bien ! Cette marche m'a fait le plus grand bien. Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère, lança-t-il avec un air malicieux dans les yeux.

Ni Morwen ni Alistair ne lui répondirent, l'une parce qu'elle s'était précipitée à sa place en reprenant son tranchoir pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues et l'autre car il se renfonçait dans les draps en étouffant un juron, souhaitant vraiment disparaitre sous les draps. A son plus grand amusement, Maric se réinstalla avec un air goguenard sous le regard assassin de son fils. Avec leur royal chaperon de retour, la discussion privée était terminée.


	9. Chapter 9

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'Alistair attendait avec une impatience fébrile la fête d'anniversaire de son père, pas parce qu'il prisait particulièrement ces festivités qui donnaient lieu à toutes sortes de situations burlesques ou spectaculaires mais surtout car il pourrait enfin revoir sa chère Morwen. Comme elle l'avait prévu, ses parents avaient accepté de bonne grâce l'invitation du roi et ils n'auraient été séparés que quelques semaines. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec la jeune fille les deux jours de sa convalescence précédent son retour à Dénerim et ils avaient pu parler de maintes choses mais ils avaient dû se quitter et il se languissait de sa présence tandis qu'au palais royal il lui semblait que les filles de bonnes familles se montraient plus assidues dans leur attitude aguicheuse qu'auparavant.

Malgré eux, Morwen et lui avaient trop montré leur complicité aux gens de château Cousland et les murmures s'étaient multipliés sur leur passage. Morwen n'avait eu aucun mal à obtenir des domestiques elfes des renseignements sur ce qu'il se disait chez les nobles présents au château. Alistair avait d'ailleurs noté mentalement que la domesticité elfe formait un véritable réseau d'espionnage pour qui savait l'employer. Ils avaient bien vite vu que malgré leurs efforts de discrétion, les nobles étaient déjà en train de jaser et de faire des pronostics sur l'avenir : était-ce une passade parce que le jeune prince badinait avec la jeune fille aux agréables appas comme l'avait souvent fait son frère Cailan ou était-il vraiment tombé sous le charme de la fille du tiern de Hautecime qui pourrait associer prochainement sa lignée au trône ?

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être agacé par le fait que sa vie privée et celle de Morwen soient devenues un sujet de commérage même si en tant que fils de roi il devrait être accoutumé à ce genre d'attitude. Peu lui importait au final, ce qu'en pensaient les autres, seule sa réunion future avec Morwen l'intéressait. Il voulait être fixé sur les sentiments de la jeune fille qui doutait encore de la profondeur des sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. Il ne souhaitait pas lui forcer la main mais après des semaines d'attente fébrile, il était dans l'incapacité de modérer ses espoirs impatients.

Son père et son frère ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le taquiner à chaque fois qu'il prenait un air rêveur ou qu'ils le surprenaient aux prises avec des dames qui le poursuivaient de leur assiduité mais à leur manière, chacun d'eux approuvait le choix d'Alistair et il était plus que reconnaissant au Créateur pour ce qu'ils ne tiennent pas rigueur à Morwen pour l'accident de chasse. Même Anora qui en était venue à être informée de l'attention qu'il portait à la jeune fille – qui par Cailan qui par les rumeurs – avait approuvé son choix arguant du fait que la fille d'Eleanor Cousland était intelligente en plus d'être un bon parti. Un compliment venant d'Anora en dehors des ronds de jambe habituels de la cour était une denrée rare et d'une certaine façon il en retirait une satisfaction personnelle.

Alistair allait et venait près des portes du palais, l'air de rien n'était mais il guettait en fait l'arrivée des Cousland. Les gardes en faction qui avaient remarqué son petit manège se regardaient en souriant. Eux aussi avaient dû entendre parler du prince et de sa belle qui devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre et il n'était pas bien compliqué de déduire la raison qui poussait le prince à hanter l'entrée du palais. Dès qu'ils croisaient son regard, ils lui lançaient un clin d'œil un rien graveleux – et déplacés pour des gardes envers leur prince – et Alistair, se sentant percé à jour détournait le regard en rougissant mais ne s'écartait pas des portes que traverserait bientôt Morwen.

Les gardes du palais étaient après tout accoutumés aux sorties en douce du prince qui s'amusaient à traverser la ville incognito après leur être passé devant en brandissant un index en travers de ses lèvres d'un air conspirateur. Le roi qui avait lui-même écho de ces escapades ne l'en empêchait pas alors ils ne le retenaient pas mais il y avait toujours un barde ou deux pour le suivre à son insu et intervenir au besoin mais la bonhommie d'Alistair lui attirait très largement la sympathie du peuple auquel il se mêlait. S'il y avait quelque chose qui rendait le prince de bonne humeur, surtout si c'était une jeune demoiselle, ils en étaient contents pour lui.

Après près d'une heure de va-et-vient, l'attelage des Cousland fut enfin annoncé et Alistair se tint droit comme la justice en haut des marches sujet à une excitation empreinte d'appréhension. Pour une quelconque raison recevoir officiellement Morwen et ses parents au palais – même si cela était sur l'initiative de son père – était une question de fierté personnelle. Après ses débuts un peu timides avec Morwen, le fait qu'elle soit à nouveau auprès de lui était un encouragement et il espérait que tous se passe au mieux, y compris avec ses parents. Il pensait qu'il devait aussi obtenir l'approbation de ses parents s'il voulait poursuivre une relation avec elle, sans compter uniquement sur son titre.

Lorsque les Cousland descendirent de voiture, Alistair n'eut d'yeux que pour elle. Protégée du froid par une pèlerine de laine épaisse, elle avait l'air de rayonner, son visage s'illuminant d'un sourire à la vue du prince qui attendait au haut des marches. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre les rejoindre il entendit les pas de quelqu'un s'approcher dans son dos. Se retournant, il vit Anora et un certains nombre de domestiques s'avancer.

\- Très chère belle-sœur, je vois que vous venez accueillir les invités de Père.

\- Effectivement, et je vois que vous êtes déjà sur place pour accueillir nos invités, Alistair. Je laisse dame Morwen à vos bon soins, Alistair.

En disant cela, Anora eut un petit sourire en coin suffisant et il se prit à détester les conséquences des commérages. Toutefois, il ne se fit pas prier pour aller à la rencontre de la jeune fille et de ses parents qui s'inclinèrent élégamment devant lui. Il retourna la révérence tandis qu'Anora faisait de même derrière lui et il donna le bras à Morwen.

\- Je suis ravi de vous revoir dame Morwen… et vous aussi Tiern Cousland, Tierna Eleonor.

\- Il semblerait que vous soyez totalement remis de vos blessures, Alistair.

\- Vos bons soins y ont été pour quelque chose et savoir que je vous reverrai n'a pu que m'aider à aller mieux.

Morwen eut un petit rire qu'elle aurait jugé totalement idiot chez n'importe quelle autre fille et se détesta pour ça mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Sa mère leur jeta un regard entendu et son père gardait un air quelque peu guindé comme si ça le peinait que sa fille soit si intime avec un garçon. Ni elle ni Alistair n'osèrent regarder ses parents et attendirent que l'on donne les directives aux domestiques avant d'entrer dans le château. Ils marchaient côte à côte avec un sourire irrépressible mais s'abstenaient d'échanger quoi que ce soit alors qu'ils manquaient d'intimité. Il faudrait reporter les vraies retrouvailles à quand il pourraient parler seul à seule.

En bonne hôtesse, Anora indiqua les appartements qui leur étaient dédiés durant leur séjour et s'assura qu'ils soient convenablement installés avant de les mener auprès du roi qui finissait une réunion du conseil. Morwen avait depuis un moment lâché le bras d'Alistair et elle le regretta lorsqu'elle fit la rencontre du fils du iarl de Denerim. Le jeune noble déambulait dans le palais comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre demeure et dès qu'il vit Morwen qui suivait Anora, il marcha droit sur elle. Il salua tout le monde comme il se devait mais face à la jeune fille, il lui prit la main qu'il baisa longuement jusqu'à ce que Morwen en eut assez et tenta de dégager sa main. Nullement gêné ou déstabilisé, de son air le plus charmeur et de son ton le plus mielleux il s'adressa à elle :

\- Bonjour, belle demoiselle. A qui ai-je donc l'honneur ? Je n'ai nul souvenir d'avoir jamais rencontré une aussi charmante personne dans ce palais, hormis notre très chère dame Anora. Vous me cachiez que vous aviez une si belle amie, prince. Je me présente, Vaughan Kendells, fils du Iarl Urien Kendells de Denerim.

A l'occasion, elle avait déjà entendu son père parler du iarl de Denerim qu'il ne semblait pas beaucoup apprécier bien qu'il n'aie jamais remis en cause ses qualités en tant que seigneur. En revanche, elle avait déjà entendu parlé plusieurs fois de son fils et pas en bien. Certains fils de seigneurs trouvaient qu'il était désagréable et capricieux – ce qui était beaucoup pour des gens eux-mêmes souvent porteurs de ces défauts – et d'autres le trouvaient plein de sadisme et de dépravation. Et c'était surtout ce dernier avis qu'elle avait retenu d'autant qu'elle l'avait entendu de la bouche d'une servante elfe qui accompagnait le roi et sa famille lors de leur dernier séjour à Hautecime. Elle avait appris à se fier au ressenti des elfes quand il s'agissait des nobles : bien que déformé par la crainte ou la haine des humains, leur avis sur eux reflétait très souvent la vérité.

Morwen lui offrit un sourire crispé en réponse, gênée par le ton doucereux au possible que le jeune homme avait adopté. Il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'années de plus qu'elle et Alistair mais il semblait dégouliner de suffisance et bien qu'elle se laissât sûrement influencée par ce qu'elle avait entendu dire de lui, elle lui trouva un air détestable. Après avoir lancé un regard en coin à Alistair qui fronçait du nez d'un air dégouté, elle fut conforté dans son idée mais elle s'efforça tout de même de se montrer courtoise. Ses parents n'avaient pas accepté l'invitation du roi pour qu'elle leur fasse honte par manque de politesse ou non-respect de l'étiquette.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, seigneur Kendells. Je suis Morwen Cousland, fille du tiern Bryce Cousland de Hautecime. Le roi nous a convié au palais pour célébrer son anniversaire.

\- J'ignorais que le tiern avait une fille si jolie, sinon je crois bien que je serai allé en voyage à Hautecime de façon régulière.

\- Vous euh… êtes trop aimable.

\- Ce n'est pas de l'amabilité, c'est juste que j'ai des yeux. Et vous, prince, auriez-vous enfin succombé aux appas d'une dame ? Moi aussi, je me laisserai bien _embrocher_ par un sanglier si je pouvais me faire dorloter par une belle dame comme celle-ci.

Quelque chose dans le ton qu'il avait employé lui avait profondément déplu, elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait de lourds sous-entendus, très certainement salaces dans cette dernière phrase alors qu'il restait toujours aussi doucereux d'attitude. Elle fronça les sourcils et vit Alistair croiser les bras d'un air menaçant, le visage emprunt de colère. De l'extérieur cette conversation ne semblait pas déplacée, peut-être légèrement taquine tout au plus, aussi aucun de ceux qui étaient à portée de voix n'avaient l'air de s'offusquer. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire un esclandre pour des propos un peu déplacés surtout si personne d'autre n'y prêtaient attention. Peut-être Alistair et elle s'énervaient-ils trop vite face à quelqu'un qui était de toute manière détestable quoi qu'il dise.

Calmant au mieux ses récriminations, elle se contenta de toiser le fils de iarl avec tout le mépris et le courroux nécessaire pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne se laisserait pas embobiner par ses paroles qu'elles soient mielleuses ou fielleuses. Il semblerait qu'elle ait rencontré son premier serpent à la cour en la personne de Vaughan. Heureusement, le roi parut avec le tiern Loghain et c'est vers lui qui se tournèrent les esprits, offrant une bien meilleure alternative pour son arrivée à Denerim.


	10. Chapter 10

Morwen soupira, sentant confusément la fatigue l'envahir. Après avoir voyagé plusieurs heures en calèche, elle avait enfin pu retrouver Alistair mais sans avoir vraiment pu profiter de leurs retrouvailles. Et après il avait fallu qu'elle supporte une après-midi de blabla entre nobles et les avances de quelques jeunes nobles dont cet insupportable Vaughan. Pourtant, elle se souvenait que la rumeur selon laquelle Alistair et elle entretenaient une relation circulait depuis le séjour dur roi à Hautecime, et bien qu'elle n'aimât pas que l'on parle d'eux ainsi elle aurait cru que cela la mettait à l'abri d'être la cible des tentatives de séduction. Même les jeunes filles qui avaient l'air des plus affriolantes se mettaient à tourner autour du prince avec peu de modération.

Conduite par Anora qui se montrait une maîtresse de maison consciencieuse, elle rejoignait sa chambre pour faire un brin de toilette avant de s'habiller pour le souper. Approchant de l'aile où elle était logée, elles entendirent des éclats de voix et après quelques pas, elles furent en vue de ceux qui en étaient à l'origine. Près d'un mur, un homme maintenait une domestique dans une étreinte qui n'était manifestement pas désirée de celle-ci qui tentait de maintenir l'homme le plus loin possible sous le regard amusé d'un jeune noble qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Le pire étant qu'il lui sembla reconnaitre le pourpoint de l'homme trop entreprenant pour avoir dû le supporter ces dernières heures. Fallait-il qu'il accompagne son père et hanter les couloirs du palais royal ? N'avait-il pas des domestiques à tourmenter dans son propre domaine ?

Morwen fronça les sourcils avec déplaisir et jeta un coup d'œil à Anora qui avait elle-même le regard courroucé. La bru du roi n'était pas femme à apprécier ce genre de comportement déplacé, un bon point à lui accorder. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers le trio qui ne s'était pas encore aperçu qu'ils avaient de la compagnie et eut la satisfaction de voir la jeune soubrette donner un coup de genou dans le bas-ventre de Vaughan qui grogna de douleur et s'apprêtait à lever la main sur la fille en représailles. N'attendant pas qu'Anora prenne la parole, elle accéléra le pas et de sa voix la plus méprisante, elle apostropha les hommes.

\- Eh bien, je vois que vous laissez vos bas instincts prendre le dessus. Allez-vous donc vous comporter comme un animal dans l'enceinte même de la demeure du roi, Vaughan Kendells.

D'un seul bloc, le fils du iarl de Denerim et son compagnon se retournèrent avec une stupeur qui se mua en gêne dès qu'ils virent qu'il s'agissait des deux filles de tiern et pas juste de simples domestiques qui les interpellaient. L'ami de Vaughan dont elle ignorait l'identité se liquéfia sous le regard des deux femmes mais son compagnon se recomposa rapidement. Elle devait au moins lui accorder le mérite de savoir se composer un visage de circonstance et de retomber rapidement sur ses pieds. Alors que Vaughan se redressait, elle put voir également le visage de la jeune fille elfe qui se faisait molester empreint de haine et de colère se teinter de soulagement alors qu'elle avait le souffle court et rabattait d'un mouvement tremblant ses jupes qui avaient été relevées manifestement contre son gré.

\- Je vous assure être désolé que vous m'ayez surpris dans une situation aussi… vulgaire, lâcha-t-il benoîtement comme s'il n'avait pas été surpris sur le point de violer une femme.

Désolé d'avoir été surpris, ça, elle en était convaincue. Le salopard. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure mais s'efforça de respirer calmement pour ne pas s'emporter. Elle marcha jusqu'à s'interposer entre la soubrette et Vaughan qu'elle repoussa violemment.

\- Vous avez des attitudes répugnantes. Vous n'avez aucun respect que ce soit pour ceux que vous jugez inférieurs, que ce soient les femmes ou les elfes.

\- Vous me jugez trop sévèrement, je ne faisais que m'amuser un peu avec cette jouvencelle. Je n'aurai certes pas dû me montrer en spectacle en un tel lieu ni être si impatient. A nouveau, je vous présente mes excuses.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut les présenter, gronda-t-elle avant de faire un pas de côté pour lui présenter la jeune femme elfe qui n'osait pas lever le regard vers lui malgré un visage marqué par la fureur.

Vaughan ne cacha pas son dégoût à l'idée de devoir faire des excuses à une oreilles pointues qu'il regardait comme si elle n'était qu'un déchet et croisa les bras avec défi. Morwen sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez et elle s'apprêtait à invectiver le noble d'une façon qui aurait fait rougir de honte sa mère et son père mais c'est le moment que choisit Anora pour intervenir.

\- Vous avez été surpris en train de bien mal vous conduire dans la demeure du roi avec un membre de sa domesticité, Vaughan Kendells. Je crains de devoir faire remonter l'information jusqu'à votre père. Cependant, je peux m'abstenir d'en référer au roi si vous faites vos excuses auprès de cette jeune elfe comme l'a mentionné dame Morwen et que vous promettez de ne plus errer dans le château en dehors des évènements auxquels vous serez convié. Et vous, seigneur Jonaley, je consens à fermer les yeux sur votre présence et votre inaction aux mêmes conditions.

Le ton d'Anora était mesuré, doux mais aussi ferme et autoritaire comme son visage. Morwen se surprit à penser qu'elle ferait une excellente reine et comblerait parfaitement les lacunes de Cailan. Elle possédait un charisme naturel hérité de son père qui faisait qu'elle pouvait se faire respecter même sans élever la voix. Elle regretta presque de ne pas avoir recouru au même ton face à Vaughan mais son visage chafouin ne parvenait qu'à l'irriter à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux dessus.

Si c'était à elle de décider, Vaughan serait déjà émasculé plutôt que d'être traité de façon diplomatique simplement eu égard à son ascendance. A part lui interdire l'accès au château et lui causer une honte qui entacherait la réputation de son père, que pourrait faire le roi pour le punir ? Mais elle savait ne pas avoir son mot à dire là-dessus alors elle se contenta de les mépriser ouvertement lui et son compagnon sans envergure ni courage qui se tassait sur lui-même sous le regard accusateurs des trois femmes.

Après avoir médité la proposition d'Anora, Vaughan eut l'intelligence de s'y plier de mauvaise grâce. Ses excuses n'en avaient que le nom et n'étaient portées par aucune sincérité mais toujours est-il qu'il les présenta en bonne et due forme. Quant à ce seigneur Jonaley, comme l'avait identifié Anora, il s'exécuta avec empressement trop heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Un homme aussi veule et pouvant se laisser aussi mal influencé en y prenant plaisir ne valait guère mieux et était un bon faire-valoir pour un homme comme Vaughan Kendells. Une fois les excuses faites et ils s'en furent sans demander leur reste, Vaughan lançant un regard haineux vers Morwen qui articula silencieusement le mot « ordure » à son intention. Elle aurait dû faire preuve d'un peu plus de retenue, se montrer moins vindicative mais son côté impulsif reprenait facilement le dessus face aux gens qu'elle n'aimait pas. Or, elle était sûre de détester ce type.

\- Navrée que vous ayez dû assister à ceci, chère Morwen, dit Anora. Je vous assure que ce genre de choses ne se produit pas au château habituellement. Je n'étais pas sans avoir entendu quelques rumeurs quant aux mœurs dissolues du fils du Iarl Kendells mais j'étais loin d'imaginer qu'il agirait ainsi dans les couloirs du château.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait été lésée dans cette affaire, Votre Altesse, répondit-elle en se tournant vers la soubrette.

L'elfe aux cheveux d'un blond platine réajustait nerveusement une natte derrière son oreille en regardant ses mains. Elle leva les yeux quand elle s'aperçut que les deux humaines la regardaient.

\- Je vous remercie de votre intervention, Votre Altesse et vous aussi madame. Je… je ne souhaitait pas faire de grabuge, voulut-elle se justifier.

\- Nul besoin de vous justifier. Si vous n'avez plus rien à faire allez prendre du repos, vous pourrez reprendre du service ce soir. Si on vous pose problème, dites que c'est moi qui vous en ai donné la permission.

\- Merci dame Anora mais…, je n'ai pas encore accompli les tâches qui me revenaient.

\- Quelles étaient-elles ?

La jeune elfe qui devait avoir le même âge qu'elle, regarda Morwen avant de regarder à nouveau Anora.

\- J'étais chargée d'être la femme de chambre de dame Cousland durant son séjour et d'ailleurs j'étais en chemin pour raviver le feu dans ses appartements quand… ils sont arrivés.

\- Ma mère ? demanda Morwen.

\- Non. Vous, mademoiselle, répondit-elle presque avec crainte.

\- Ah. Ce n'est pas grave, filez donc vous reposer sans vous inquiéter, je saurai me débrouiller autrement, assura Morwen en souriant.

\- Oui, j'enverrai quelqu'un d'autre s'occuper de cela puisque dame Morwen est d'accord, rassura Anora.

\- Non. Je veux dire… Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, Votre Altesse. Je me sens tout à fait capable d'assurer mon travail. Cela me ferait plaisir d'assister dame Morwen qui est intervenue pour m'aider.

Anora interrogea Morwen du regard qui s'efforça de ne pas hausser les épaules de manière inélégante.

\- Eh bien, soit. Si vous y tenez et que vous vous sentez suffisamment bien pour cela.

\- Oui, mademoiselle.

Anora laissa la charge de conduire Morwen à ses appartements à sa femmes de chambre et repartit de son côté. Pendant qu'elle suivait la femme de chambre, elle l'observa à la dérobée. Elle était habituée aux servantes elfes et trouvait celle-ci étrangère à ce modèle. Elle avait quelque chose de hautain et d'assuré qui la distinguait des autres qui baissaient la tête devant les humains. Lorsqu'elle avait baissé la tête précédemment c'était par honte et peut-être par reconnaissance pour ces bienfaitrices, pas pour un quelconque sentiment d'infériorité ou d'obéissance servile. Et puis, elle ne s'était pas laissée faire par ce vaurien de Vaughan et lui avait retourné un superbe coup de genou qui laissait entendre qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire de toute façon.

\- Je ne vous ai pas demandé comment vous vous appeliez, réalisa Morwen.

La jeune elfe se stoppa net et se tourna vers elle l'air coupable.

\- C'est moi qui aurait dû me présenter à vous, dame Cousland. J'ai juste été tellement…

\- Chut. Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, je pense que j'aurai sûrement pensé à autre chose qu'à me présenter si j'avais été dans votre situation. Dites-moi juste comment je peux vous appeler.

\- Thalia. Je suis Thalia Amnell, ma dame.

\- Enchantée, Thalia. Par contre si vous voulez vous entendre avec moi, appelez-moi juste Morwen.

La dénommée Thalia eut l'air promptement prise de cours par cette demande mais se reprit aussi vite.

\- Très bien, si vous le souhaitez, Morwen.

Morwen arqua un sourcil, étonnée qu'elle accepte aussi vite. Alistair qui était pourtant aussi peu à cheval sur les convenances qu'elle avait protesté et sa propre femme de chambre avait toujours refusé de ne l' appeler que par son prénom – même si elle avait tendance à penser que c'était surtout pour la taquiner et non pas par une quelconque peur de l'inconvenance. Elle avait l'impression que sa supposition selon laquelle la jeune elfe n'était pas du genre à courber l'échine docilement se confirmait. Elle était curieuse de creuser un peu plus le tempérament de la jeune fille mais il y avait d'autres choses plus importantes à faire pendant son séjour plutôt que de satisfaire sa curiosité.

Une fois parvenues dans sa chambre, un sourire charmé ourla ses lèvres. Un feu ronflait timidement dans l'âtre de la cheminée réchauffant la pièce. On avait décoré les murs de tapisseries marchéennes dépeignant des scènes épiques aux couleurs chaudes et de mobilier de bois sculpté provenant également des Marches Libres. Elle s'approcha d'une tapisserie pour l'examiner plus attentivement.

\- Cette chambre est tout simplement magnifique.

\- Oui, elle l'est, répondit distraitement la soubrette qui se pencha pour raviver le feu.

Visiblement, Thalia n'était pas sensible au charme du mobilier marchéen ou avait alors vu suffisamment de fois cette chambre pour que l'émerveillement laisse la place à l'indifférence. Elle se détourna de la tapisserie et alla chercher dans la malle que les domestiques avaient montée une toilette pour la soirée. Sa mère lui avait conseillé de conserver sa robe jaune pour le banquet de fête du lendemain alors elle prit une robe de velours vert émeraude assorti à ses yeux. Elle s'imagina en train de danser avec Alistair, serrée contre lui attendant qu'il dépose un baiser au creux de son cou ou sur ses lèvres. Elle rougit se demandant depuis quand elle avait des visions aussi romantiques d'Alistair et elle alors qu'elle avait eu du mal à admettre qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui.

Pour se distraire de ses pensées, elle se tourna vers Thalia et fut surprise de voir qu'elle l'observait silencieusement sûrement depuis un moment. Un peu mal à l'aise de se faire observer à son insu par une elfe quelque peu atypique, elle tenta de se recomposer en lui demandant de l'aide pour ôter ses vêtements et prendre son bain. Pendant que Thalia faisait chauffer l'eau près du feu, elle se déshabilla seule et attendit en chemise que son bain soit prêt, assise au bord du lit.

\- Vous travaillez depuis longtemps au château, Thalia ?

\- Hmm ?

L'elfe sembla sortir d'une réflexion profonde et prit quelques secondes pour se recentrer suffisamment et lui répondre.

\- Cela fait près de trois ans que je suis au service de sa Majesté grâce à mon père.

\- Et votre père, vis-t-il également au château au service de sa majesté ?

\- Non. Il est charpentier au bascloître, mais il intervient régulièrement au château pour réparer les écuries ou d'autres structures éloignées des ailes résidentielles. Son contremaître est un brave homme et c'est par son intercession que j'ai pu intégrer le personnel du palais.

\- Je vois, dit Morwen d'un air songeur. Dites-moi, je me montre certainement bien indiscrète mais… Est-ce la première fois que vous vous faites… agressée ainsi ?

\- Au château, vous voulez dire ? Ou au bascloître ?

Morwen fut un peu prise de cours par ces questions en réponse à la sienne. L'elfe la regardait fixement sans ciller et elle se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Il existait très peu de gens en Ferelden qui pouvaient se vanter de réussir à la mettre mal à l'aise mais cette petite elfe pouvait se vanter de faire désormais partie de ce club fermé. Elle ne se laissa toutefois pas détournée par cette sensation confuse.

\- Les deux, je suppose.

\- Au bascloitre, jamais. On se protège mutuellement même si on n'est pas à l'abri d'esprits mal intentionnés. Au château…

Elle hésita, comme si elle cherchait les mots à employer.

\- Au château, reprit-elle, je ne me suis jamais faite agressée à proprement parler avant ce jour. Mais que ce soient les soldats, les ouvriers ou des gens plus… euh, importants, il y en a toujours au moins un pour avoir un geste ou une parole déplacée. On s'y habitue à la longue même si ça n'en reste pas moins agréable.

Morwen se leva comme si elle avait été piquée par une aiguille sous le regard surpris de Thalia qui s'était levée pour aller déverser l'eau bouillante dans la baignoire.

\- Mais enfin ! Comment est-ce possible ? Au cœur même du château ?! C'est une honte ! Comment pouvez-vous accepter une chose pareille ?

Thalia se figea avant de se tourner très doucement vers Morwen, les poings serrés.

\- Parce que vous pensez peut-être qu'on nous laisse le choix ? Vous pensez peut-être qu'on se laisse peloter, tabasser ou violer en étant consentant. Je suis née elfe, je ne l'ai pas choisi, de même que je n'ai pas choisi de subir toutes ces humiliations même si d'autres se permettent de le penser.

Morwen ouvrit et ferma la bouche de façon idiote, s'en voulant terriblement de sa réaction naïve qui avait suscité la colère et sûrement la douleur chez l'elfe. Morwen se pinça les lèvres cherchant une façon de présenter ses excuses mais Thalia fut la première à reprendre la parole.

\- Ecoutez, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir élever la voix ainsi. Je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter et m'adresser à vous de façon si irrespectueuse, mademoiselle.

Oubliée Morwen, on était revenues à « Mademoiselle ». Elle l'avait sans doute mérité. Elle avait cru que le fait de lui être venue en aide et de se conduire avec elle de façon non protocolaire suffirait à entamer une relation amicale. Elle avait sous-estimé les souffrance et la rancœur de la jeune fille, ne se basant que sur sa propre capacité à nouer des liens et elle avait mis les pieds dans le plat en beauté. Dans un sens, elle s'était montrée aussi méprisante que Vaughan dans son arrogance même si elle n'avait pas pensé à mal. Maintenant Thalia, s'excusait auprès d'elle d'une façon froide qu'elle savait être une façade destinée à dissimuler sa blessure et son irritation.

\- Si la température vous convient, vous pouvez entrer dans l'eau, mademoiselle, annonça la domestique pour changer de sujet.

Morwen enleva la chemise et s'enfonça dans l'eau avec fluidité. L'eau était tout juste tiède mais elle ne se sentait pas l'envie de demander à Thalia de faire bouillir une autre marmite pour la réchauffer. Après quelques minutes de silence inconfortable à barboter dans une eau tiédasse, la fille du Tiern trouva enfin le courage de reparler sans se sentir complètement détestable.

\- Je suis profondément contrite de vous avoir incommodée tout à l'heure. Mes propos étaient irréfléchis et blessants mais je puis vous jurer que malgré mes paroles maladroites je ne pensais pas à mal.

L'elfe blonde soutint le regard de l'humaine brune un instant avant de hocher brièvement de la tête. Elle savait parfaitement que la jeune fille reposait dans une eau à une température à peine suffisante pour ne pas frissonner et méditait ses excuses depuis un moment sans rien lui demander alors qu'elle lui lançait des regards vides dans son coin près du feu sans rien faire de son travail de femme de chambre. Elle savait que n'importe quelle autre fille de noble qui aurait dû subir sa colère et ses propos l'aurait très certainement faite renvoyée sur-le-champ. Et surtout que peu d'entre elles voire aucune ne se serait intervenue si spontanément pour la tirer des griffes de ce pervers sadique qu'était Vaughan Kendells dans le seul but de l'aider et non pas parce qu'elle trouvait cela déplacé.

Cette Morwen était différente, elle l'avait senti tout de suite mais sa naïveté quant à la condition des femmes elfes l'avait proprement mise hors d'elle – sans compter qu'elle et lui… Elle aussi devrait faire amende honorable.

\- Ne vous souciez plus de ceci, mademoiselle. J'avoue avoir moi-même un caractère impulsif et difficile mais je vois bien que vous êtes quelqu'un de bonne foi et que vos excuses sont sincères, mademoiselle. Morwen.

En entendant son prénom, la jeune femme ébaucha un petit sourire timide. Thalia s'approcha pour lui frotter le dos et plongea la main dans l'eau. Oh. Ce qu'elle pouvait être refroidie cette eau ! La pauvre.

\- Souhaiteriez-vous un peu d'eau chaude, Morwen ?

\- Oh, Créateur ! J'ai cru que vous ne le proposeriez jamais ! Oui, s'il vous plait.

Thalia retint un ricanement et partit chercher la marmite qui avait eu le temps de chauffer l'eau suffisamment pour la rajouter dans le bain. La fille du tiern poussa un soupir de contentement et se cambra, ses seins émergeant de l'eau dans son mouvement. Thalia se mit à lui frotter le dos en l'observant attentivement. Bien que ce soit elle la noble, elle avait une carnation plus halée que la sienne avec quelques taches de son discrètes et des yeux d'une couleur émeraude presque surnaturelle bordés de longs cils aussi noirs que ses cheveux bouclés ramassés en un chignon informe. Elle avait un visage plus qu'avenant et Thalia ne doutait plus de ce qui avait pu attirer le prince Alistair dans ses filets si elle pouvait prêter foi aux rumeurs.

Thalia se souvenait avoir entendu le prince Alistair parler de la beauté des paysages Hautecime et demanda à Morwen de lui parlé du tiernir et la jeune fille s'empressa de s'exécuter avec joie, lui racontant mille choses sur Hautecime. L'elfe se laissa facilement fascinée par le récit enthousiaste de Morwen et de fil en aiguille discutèrent jusqu'à ce que l'eau du bain en devienne complètement froide. Quand Morwen sortit de l'eau, elle avait la peau toute fripée et serait tout juste à l'heure au souper. Pour éviter que sa mère ne lui arrache les oreilles au couteau à fromage, il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle se dépêche un peu.

Elle se sécha rapidement et enfila sa robe avec l'aide de Thalia qui lui coiffa les cheveux à l'aide d'un ruban. Elle apporta une légère touche de rouge à ses lèvres, seul maquillage qu'elle jugeait adapté à son visage bien que sa mère ait plusieurs fois tenté de l'inciter à en mettre plus. Elle paracheva le tout en se parfumant et en enfilant un collier avec un pendentif en argent en forme d'épée incrusté de minuscules émeraude que Fergus lui avait offert à son retour de voyage dans les Marches Libres. Elle n'aimait guère les bijoux mais adorait ce collier autant pour le pendentif en forme d'épée que parce qu'il s'agissait du plus beau cadeau que lui ait offert son frère. Morwen s'examina attentivement devant le miroir, elle présentait bien mais elle n'était pas convaincue d'être suffisamment apprêtée.

Si elle avait été à Hautecime, elle se serait trouvée plus que convenable pour n'importe quel banquet mais à Denerim, au palais royal avec toutes ces belles dames et damoiselles dont nombre tournaient autour d'Alistair comme des vautours, elle se prenait à douter. En Ferelden, hommes et femmes de haute naissance se gardaient bien d'être aussi pompeux et pomponnés qu'en Orlais où les bijoux, les masques ornés et les toilettes à froufrous étaient un minimum. Il n'en était pas moins que c'était le palais royal et elle se disait que sa simplicité habituelle ne pouvait que la desservir.

Après tant de semaine à songer à la suite à donner à sa relation avec Alistair, elle avait fini par se languir énormément de sa présence et à souhaiter se faire embrasser à nouveau par lui. Elle avait envie d'être en sa présence et d'entendre à nouveau ses mots doux, consciente qu'il était vraiment le premier à avoir percer sa carapace et à avoir susciter son attention, son désir. Réalisant qu'elle s'était mise à éprouver des sentiments plus profonds à son égard en son absence, elle avait eu peur que pour lui, cette séparation lui fasse oublier cette affection. Il existait bien d'autres belles jeunes filles à marier dans son entourage et une nouvelle rencontre pouvait bien sonner le glas des attentions qu'il avait pour elle. C'était pour cela qu'elle voulait se démarquer mais elle ne se sentait pas dans son élément en s'y essayant.

Thalia qui la voyait regarder son reflet dans le miroir avec perplexité se demanda si Morwen n'était pas du genre à avoir une pleine garde-robe de robes de toutes les couleurs et toutes les formes et à penser qu'elle n'avait rien à se mettre. Elle lui semblait magnifique mais celle-ci ne semblait pas être satisfaite.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Oh… eh bien… Oui, enfin non. Enfin…

Morwen soupira en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se laisser tomber dans le lit. Thalia, en tant que domestique n'était sûrement pas la mieux placée pour l'aider mais elle avait le mérite d'être franche. Dans cette mesure, autant lui demander. Elle se releva en écartant les bras et fit face à la jeune elfe en la regardant avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

\- Je sais que je vais vous paraître idiote et vaine – et c'est peut-être que je le suis vraiment en ce moment – mais, Thalia, répondez-moi franchement. Que pensez-vous de mon habillage ? Est-il suffisant ? Je ne fais habituellement pas tant d'effort pour ma mise et j'avoue qu'aujourd'hui, c'est différent.

\- Différent ? En quoi donc ?

Morwen rosit un peu et déglutit mais soutint le regard de la femme de chambre sans flancher.

\- Je veux… plaire à Alistair. Ici, tout le monde est dans ses plus beaux atours et moi je crains de ne pas en avoir fait assez.

\- Le prince ? Vous voulez séduire le prince Alistair ?

Aussitôt que Thalia lui posa la question elle se mit à rougir de honte. Bien que certaines personnes comme sa mère ou son frère soient au courant de sa relation naissante avec Alistair, elle n'avait elle-même jamais confirmé les dires ou avoué quoi que ce soit et voilà qu'elle déballait tout à une domestique rencontrée le jour-même. Si le bouche à oreille entre elfes fonctionnaient aussi bien ici qu'à Hautecime, la moitié de la domesticité et des nobles du palais seraient au courant dès le lendemain matin que la fille Cousland avait des vues sur le cadet de sa Majesté. Fantastique. Consumée par l'embarras, elle se détourna pour cacher son trouble.

\- Oubliez ce que j'ai dit. De toute façon, il est plus que temps que j'aille souper.

Elle lissa nerveusement ses jupes de velours et se dirigea vers la porte. Après tout, Alistair l'avait accueillie à son arrivée et n'avait pas l'air de songer à quelqu'un d'autre, alors de quoi devrait-elle avoir peur ?

\- Vous êtes magnifique, entendit-elle dans son dos.

Elle se retourna, surprise. Thalia la regardait les mains sur les hanches, l'air d'avoir à expliquer une évidence à une enfant.

\- Vous êtes très belle et votre robe vous va à ravir. Contrairement à d'autre, vous ne faites pas dans la surenchère et vous y gagner en élégance. Ce qui pourrait vous manquer en apparence, vous le compensez largement par votre intellect et votre gentillesse. C'est ce que je pense. Mais je ne suis qu'une domestique.

Morwen la regarda avec étonnement et finit par lui faire un sourire radieux. Un tel compliment sortant de sa bouche valait plus que cent dans la bouche de n'importe quel nobliau pensait-elle. Elle virevolta jusqu'à elle et l'embrassa sur les deux joues à la plus grande surprise de Thalia qui en resta bouche bée.

\- Merci ! Merci infiniment. Je crois que j'ai assez confiance pour affronter cette soirée grâce à vous.

La fille du tiern se détourna et s'apprêta à sortir quand elle se tourna vers Thalia.

\- Voulez-vous que je fasse une partie du chemin en votre compagnie ? Je n'ai plus vraiment confiance en la plupart des hommes au château et je préfèrerai vous savoir accompagnée que seule dans les couloirs du palais.

Thalia fut surprise de cette proposition et touchée également mais elle refusa avec assurance arguant du fait qu'elle avait du travail à terminer dans la pièce avant de pouvoir quitter la pièce. Morwen alla donc seule vers la salle de banquet.


	11. Chapter 11

Elle se rendit au banquet en compagnie de ses parents qui logeaient non loin de ses propres appartements. Bryce Cousland tint sa fille à bout de bras et l'admira un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu es magnifique, ma chérie. Tu vas faire sensation à la cour du roi.

\- Merci, père.

\- Bryce a raison. Tu es ravissante, renchérit Eleanor.

\- Merci, Mère. Vous me flattez trop.

\- Allons en salle nous installer.

Le tiern tendit un bras à sa fille pour qu'elle l'accompagne, son épouse tenant l'autre et ensemble, ils se rendirent à la salle de banquet pour festoyer en l'honneur du roi. Ce soir serait un diner à l'atmosphère détendue où il n'y aurait que quelques amis proches du roi et certains nobles étrangers contrairement au lendemain où le banquet de fête réunirait plusieurs centaines d'individus de tout horizon. Morwen aurait le temps de profiter d'un peu de temps avec Alistair avant la grande cohue du lendemain. Sur le chemin, ils lui déconseillèrent de s'approcher de Vaughan au vu de ses actes et du fait qu'il lui portait visiblement rancune mais c'était prêcher une convertie – à moins d'avoir un couteau sous la gorge, elle n'irait pas volontiers auprès d'un tel individu.

Une fois parvenus dans la grande salle, elle chercha Alistair des yeux et le trouva en pleine discussion avec une iarlesse dont elle peinait à se souvenir le nom et une jeune fille qu'elle identifia comme étant sa fille. A en juger par la façon dont la mère mettait sa fille en avant alors que celle-ci exhibait un large et immuable sourire, Alistair devait sûrement être la cible d'une opération séduction avec des fiançailles à la clé. Il faisait de son mieux pour montrer un visage courtois mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait l'air de vouloir être à des lieues des deux femmes.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou angoisser du fait qu'il y ait tant de personnes intéressées par le fils cadet du roi. La fille de la iarlesse au visage plutôt avenant avec ses cheveux roux et sa poitrine plutôt plantureuse avait de quoi charmer son lot d'hommes. Pourquoi pas Alistair ? Il avait beau avoir une vision romantique de l'amour, il n'était pas fait de marbre. Elle se reprit à douter et à se demander si elle n'aurait pas dû faire plus d'efforts pour attirer son regard qui par un décolleté qui par un maquillage plus appuyé.

Elle savait le poids politique que cela pouvait apporter d'épouser un prince avec un droit de succession au trône, fut-il le cadet. Cailan était peut-être jeune et en excellente santé, mais il était tout ce qui séparait Alistair de la royauté et la vie était faite d'imprévus, ce qui représentait une chance inespérée d'associer le nom de sa maison à celle du roi en l'épousant. Des tas de nobles en avaient pleinement connaissance. Morwen était consciente qu'une union entre elle et Alistair renforcerait à la fois les Cousland qui n'avaient pas associé leur nom au trône depuis des générations, et les Theirin qui seraient alors liés aux deux tiernir de Ferelden. Elle chassa vite ces pensées parasites, elle voulait seulement être avec lui et déterminer où leurs sentiments respectifs les mèneraient sans que cela fasse l'objet d'une récupération politique.

Alistair la vit au loin et la regarda un moment avant de se rendre compte que la fille de la iarlesse tentait d'attirer son attention. Cette dernière et sa mère se retournèrent pour voir ce qui avait tant attiré l'attention du jeune homme et Morwen s'empressa de détourner le visage quand elles regardèrent dans sa direction. Malheureusement pour elle, la situation n'échappa pas aux yeux de ses parents. Son père qui semblait ne pas vouloir évoquer ce qu'il se passait entre Alistair et elle tant qu'elle ne lui en aurait pas parler la première détourna les yeux après lui avoir coulé un regard appuyé. Quant à sa mère, elle posa sur Morwen un regard amusé sans pour autant lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Eleanor Cousland avait l'air de se délecter de la timidité publique de sa fille et du prince et semblait comprendre bien mieux que quiconque ce qu'il se passait alors que Morwen s'était bien gardée de lui dire quoi que ce soit de trop personnel. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne fasse pas confiance à sa mère mais jusque-là elle avait tout gardé pour elle, prise entre ses doutes, ses espoirs et la peur de voir son début de romance se faire dévorer par les intérêts politiques ou personnels des uns et des autres. Rien qu'avec les rumeurs, ils avaient eu fort à faire alors en confirmant les faits, elle n'osait pas y penser.

De toute manière, elle était sûre que si elle l'avait mise dans la confidence, sa mère se serait beaucoup moins amusée à ses dépens mais l'aurait en revanche harcelée de conseils ou de taquineries, ce qui aurait été tout autant insupportable. Elle avait juste la certitude qu'elle la soutenait quoi qu'il arrive comme elle l'avait toujours fait et cela lui suffisait amplement.

\- Allons donc présenter nos respects au Roi. C'est à lui que l'on doit d'avoir été invités, proposa Eleanor pour changer de sujet.

Tous trois allèrent donc saluer le roi qui discutait de façon enjouée avec Anora et le tiern Loghain qui parut moins rigide à Morwen pour l'occasion. Elle trouvait même plus d'éclat à Anora qui avait l'air d'arborer un vrai sourire et pas un de ces sourires polis de circonstance qu'elle montrait tous les jours à la cour. Elle était très belle dans sa robe gris perle brodée mais Morwen regrettait qu'elle ne mette pas des couleurs plus vives et qu'elle paraisse toujours si sobre.

Loghain fit peser son regard perçant quelques instants sur Morwen qui hésita entre le défier du regard avec impertinence ou baisser les yeux en signe de retenue mais bientôt, il se détourna. Pendant qu'ils félicitaient le roi pour la qualité de la réception et des décorations, Cailan arriva auprès d'eux. Il était déçu de ne pas pouvoir discuter avec Fergus avec qui il s'entendait particulièrement bien mais il restait très populaire et était toujours entouré de tas de gens.

\- Tiern Cousland ! Votre femme et votre fille sont très en beauté ce soir, commenta-t-il.

Eleanor Cousland et sa fille s'inclinèrent en souriant, remerciant le prince du compliment.

\- Si vous me permettez, Prince Cailan, votre épouse est tout aussi resplendissante, répondit Bryce.

\- Anora est magnifique, c'est bien vrai, renchérit-il. Nous avons tous deux de la chance d'avoir de si charmantes épouses. Et je suppose qu'Alistair est aussi très chanceux avec votre fille, ricana Cailan.

\- Cailan ! le reprit Maric d'un ton d'avertissement mais les mots étaient déjà prononcés.

Cailan prit un air penaud alors que même Anora lui lançait un regard réprobateur. Bryce Cousland regarda sa fille en coin mais ne prononça pas un mot et celle-ci baissa les yeux en piquant un fard. Maudits soient Cailan et sa grande bouche. Il avait beau être fort bel homme, il était par certain côté pire qu'un enfant.

\- Vous me voyez navré de ce que mon fils aîné ne sache pas mieux tenir sa langue mais puisque nous en sommes là, j'aimerai autant que l'on puisse échanger quelques mots juste après le banquet, Bryce et vous, Eleanor.

Les trois Cousland eurent l'air intrigués mais s'abstinrent de demander plus de renseignements. Le peu de temps qu'il leur restait avant de passer à table fut consacré à présenter Morwen à de nombreux nobles présents et malgré toute sa frustration de devoir être exhibée comme une poupée de porcelaine, elle donnait sa meilleure performance de jeune fille de bonne famille. Par moment, elle croisait le regard d'Alistair et lui souriait gentiment ou roulait des yeux quand il faisait des mimiques quand il croyait que personne ne le voyait. Il y eut un moment de tension lorsque son père alla saluer – plus par principe que par envie – le iarl de Denerim accompagné de sa progéniture que Morwen se serait bien passée de revoir. L'échange manqua tout à fait de chaleur et la jeune fille ne se donna même pas la peine de faire semblant d'apprécier Vaughan, concentrant toute la condescendance dont elle était capable de faire preuve contre lui.

Les Cousland ne se firent pas prier pour aller saluer quelqu'un d'autre alors que la rencontre tournait à l'humiliation pour Vaughan qui adressa un regard acerbe à Morwen. Celle-ci se fit tout de même réprimander à voix basse par sa mère pour s'être montrée aussi peu discrète mais Morwen évoqua brièvement la scène à laquelle Anora et elle avaient assisté et qui lui dictait son comportement en jurant par le Créateur qu'elle préférerait se faire écarteler plutôt que de feindre la courtoisie auprès d'un tel individu que ses parents l'acceptent ou pas.

Elle rencontra également la iarless Gordana et sa fille Gueven qui discutaient (flirtaient) avec Alistair à leur arrivée au banquet. Autant la iarless se montra mielleuse – et hypocrite – à souhait, autant sa fille ne pouvait réprimer sa moue boudeuse face à Morwen quand elles furent présentées l'une à l'autre. Autant elle comprenait que celle-ci manque d'enthousiasme à faire des sourires factices à celle qui captait l'attention de celui qu'elle souhaitait charmer, autant elle se fichait royalement de s'attirer son amitié. Elle se montra courtoise mais guère plus. Elle eut la satisfaction amère de voir le (vrai) visage dégoûté de la iarless alors qu'elle se détournait tandis que sa fille tournait sa moue irritée vers elle. Encore d'autres à éviter.

En tant que tiern, Bryce Cousland était assis près du roi et du tiern Loghain mais au plus grand désarroi d'Alistair était assis à l'opposé près de son frère et de son épouse et il ne pourrait donc pas converser librement avec Morwen encore moins échanger à voix basse mais au moins était-il presque en face d'elle. Morwen s'efforçait de s'entretenir avec le iarl Eamon, oncle de Cailan venu avec sa jeune épouse orlésienne avec son curieux accent. Il était plutôt avenant mais il ne valait pas un prince aussi excentrique et divertissant qu'Alistair en terme de conversation.

Au final, la soirée ne lui avait pas permis de retrouver un semblant d'intimité avec Alistair. À tout moment, trop de monde – y compris leur famille – les entourait. Alistair représentait son père auprès des invités, Morwen était introduite auprès des nobles qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontrés – à croire qu'elle faisait à nouveau ses débuts à la cour – et de fil en aiguille, la soirée se clôturait sans qu'aucun ne puisse se libérer suffisamment de temps en privé pour l'autre. Le prince et elle purent juste échanger quelques mots lorsque le roi et les parents de Morwen se concertèrent brièvement comme l'avait demandé Maric. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient de quoi il retournait mais avaient le sentiment que cela les concernait. En bien ou en mal.

A l'issue de leur conciliabule, Alistair saisit la main de Morwen pour y déposer un baiser au dos avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit en espérant que la journée suivante leur accorde plus de temps à deux. Tous deux ne virent pas le regard haineux de Vaughan ni le regard d'envie de Gueven se poser sur elle alors qu'elle quittait la salle.


	12. Chapter 12

p class="MsoNormal"Thalia marchait d'un bon pas en direction des quartiers des domestiques où elle espérait prendre un repos bien mérité après cette journée qui avait semblé ne jamais finir. Elle détestait les soirs de banquet où il fallait préparer les bains des dames, les aider à s'habiller, à se peigner, les écouter se plaindre continuellement que ci ou ça n'était pas à leur convenance pour s'en débarrasser quelques heures pendant lesquelles il fallait préparer leur chambre pour le coucher et poireauter jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini de banqueter. Elle détestait être au service de ces ingrats mais ce travail était bien payé et la vie au château était bien plus intéressante que celle du bas-cloitre./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Elle ne détestait pas tous les nobles car tous n'étaient pas des bêtes comme ce vaurien de Vaughan Kendells qui avait tenté d'abuser d'elle aujourd'hui. Elle était encore dégoûtée à l'idée de n'avoir pas pu se laver après qu'il avait porté la main sur elle. La plupart étaient indifférents à ceux de son espèce, les associant peut-être au mobilier des appartements dans lesquels ils résidaient. Certains étaient respectueux même s'ils étaient rares, ils ne les traitaient pas plus mal que des domestiques humains et leur accordaient un certain mérite. D'autres étaient même sympathiques mais ceux-là étaient encore plus que rare, la gentillesse et l'ouverture d'esprit n'étant pas des traits très répandus parmi la noblesse. Bestial comme ce salaud de Vaughan. Indifférent comme le tiern Loghain. Respectueux comme dame Anora. Sympathique comme le prince Alistair. Voilà comment Thalia les catégorisait./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pour autant, elle ignorait comment classer Morwen Cousland. La jeune fille n'était pas indifférente et ne lui avait pas manqué de respect. Elle lui parlait ouvertement sans la prendre de haut, était franche et assumait ses propos comme ses convictions, ce que Thalia jugeait être de grandes qualités. L'elfe était cependant perplexe sur la façon amicale dont elle la traitait alors que c'était la première fois qu'elle la rencontrait. Elle savait que certains nobles se montraient amicaux et bienveillants envers leurs domestiques elfes mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle en était le témoin direct (si on exceptait Alistair). Elle avait entendu parler de la mansuétude de Hautecime envers les elfes mais elle n'avait jamais pensé que cela se traduisait par cette familiarité chaleureuse./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"La jeune fille la laissait perplexe alors qu'elle avait trouvé sa compagnie plutôt agréable et divertissante mais si Thalia voulait bien être un peu honnête avec elle-même, ce qui la perturbait le plus en ce qui concernait Morwenn était le lien affectif qu'elle semblait avoir avec le Prince Alistair. Et si elle était em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"vraiment/em honnête avec elle-même, elle assumerait ressentir un petit quelque chose pour le jeune homme./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Depuis qu'elle était femme de chambre, elle était assignée à l'aile réservée aux plus hauts dignitaires en visite au château mais quand les appartements étaient inoccupés elle allait en renfort dans l'aile royal et le plus souvent, elle aidait la femme de chambre d'Anora ou celle d'Alistair. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de parler un peu avec ce dernier et avait développé à son insu une attirance envers lui. Il était vrai qu'il était aimable et sympathique et plutôt beau garçon mais de tous les garçons qu'elle connaissait, il avait fallu que ce soit un humain et de sang royal de surcroit qui attire son attention. Et cela l'irritait./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Elle savait bien que ce n'était que de l'attirance, de l'affection tout au plus mais c'était déjà bien trop. D'autres de ces camarades domestiques s'étaient plus ou moins entichées de Cailan ou d'Alistair mais le Créateur l'avait préservée d'être aussi niaise et écervelée qu'elles à espérer que le Prince tombe amoureux d'elle et fasse d'elle une princesse ou autres fantasmes idiots. Elle n'attendait rien de ces sentiments inopportuns mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de porter un certain intérêt à la vie amoureuse du Prince et les rumeurs concernant le fait qu'il avait un engouement ceratin pour la fille du tiern de Hautecime s'étaient répandues dès son retour à Denerim./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Les rumeurs étaient monnaie courante au sein de château et l'information lui avait sur le moment été d'autant moins crédible du fait qu'Alistair était connu pour ne pas courir les filles contrairement à son frère mais force avait été de constater que la rumeur était vraisemblablement fondée cette fois. Alistair n'était pas vraiment doué pour cacher ses sentiments – ce qui était plutôt un problème quand on évoluait à la cour, mais Thalia avait toujours aimé cela. Elle avait depuis lors connu une curiosité sincère sur qui était réellement Morwenn Cousland car il lui semblait qu'Alistair n'était pas du genre à s'enticher du premier joli minois venu et que la fille du tiern devait avoir quelque chose en plus./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Elle n'avait pas été déçue. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait l'occasion de pouvoir se forger sa propre opinion concernant la fille du tiern de Hautecime mais le Créateur semblait d'humeur facétieuse. Elle avait observé la force de caractère et l'intégrité de la jeune fille alors qu'elle découvrait qu'elle était effectivement aussi jolie que le disaient les on-dit. Pour le peu qu'elle l'avait fréquentée, Morwenn lui avait fait bonne impression mais au fond d'elle, cela lui créait cette petite contrariété qu'elle refoulait en refusant catégoriquement de l'associer avec de la jalousie. Après tout, la jalousie serait une preuve qu'elle n'avait pas pleinement le contrôle sur ses sentiments, ce qui était faux. N'est-ce pas ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Perdue dans ses pensées, Thalia mit un certain temps à percevoir le bruit de voix étouffées d'une conversation privée qui avait lieu dans le jardin. Sans y réfléchir, elle ralentit le pas et se rencogna dans l'ombre jusqu'à pouvoir voir qui faisait ces messes-basses sans se faire remarquer. Elle laissa échapper une exclamation silencieuse quand elle se rendit compte que l'un des deux hommes à moitié dissimulé par une colonne était ce maudit Kendells. Si elle ne pouvait être en sécurité dans l'aile résidentielle du château en plein jour, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de la rencontrer seule à une heure aussi tardive dans les coursives désertées de l'aile des serviteurs. Si elle continuait à avancer, elle serait vue alors elle ne pouvait que rebrousser chemin en silence si elle voulait fuir de là./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Elle s'apprêta à faire demi-tour quand eut une meilleure vision sur l'autre individu. Sa tenue était celle d'un serviteur du château, un valet ou un échanson peut-être, mais visiblement, un qui soit en contact régulier avec les nobles et pas de ceux qui sont terrés en cuisine ou aux écuries, ce qui interpela tout de suite Thalia. En y repensant, qu'est-ce qu'un concentré de snobisme et de malice comme le fils du Iarl de Denerim pouvait faire dans cette partie du château à cette heure-ci en compagnie d'un domestique ? Rien de bon selon elle mais elle était suffisamment intriguée pour faire taire son instinct de préservation et rester observer plus longtemps. Elle ne reconnaissait pas la voix de l'homme dont le timbre était étouffé pas plus qu'elle ne distinguait son visage en partie dissimulé par la carrure de Kendells mais il semblait avoir les cheveux blonds ou d'un roux très clair./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-…isolé avec… servir… somnoler… signe … moitié maintenant et…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Elle avait beau se concentrer, elle ne parvenait à comprendre quasiment rien de leur conversation car elle n'était pas assez proche d'eux sans compter que la voix avinée de Kendells ne facilitait pas la compréhension. Elle vit ce dernier fourrer sans douceur une petite bourse dans les mains du servant qui tenta presque aussitôt de l'ouvrir mais Kendells le saisit sans ménagement par la peau du cou, sa posture et sa voix sifflante se faisant tout d'un coup intimidantes. Le domestique sembla se ratatiner sur lui-même alors que ses mains se crispaient autour de la bourse et Thalia entendit clairement Kendells dire « écarteler » entre autres mots inintelligibles. La jeune elfe n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'imagination pour comprendre que Kendells menaçait le domestique de représailles pour une quelconque raison./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Quelques instants après la rencontre prit fin et ils se séparèrent. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade quand elle crut qu'ils venaient dans sa direction mais le servant emprunta un escalier menant à une autre partie des quartiers des domestiques en dissimulant sa bourse de pièces qui s'entrechoquaient doucement sans qu'elle put mieux voir qui il était tandis que Kendells semblait aller vers les écuries. Elle demeura sans bouger pendant un moment, la main sur la poitrine afin de se calmer suffisamment./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Créateur…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Elle venait seulement de prendre la mesure de ce à quoi elle venait d'assister et son cerveau fonctionnait à vie allure. Le fils du Iarl préparait très certainement un mauvais coup et s'il avait besoin d'un domestique du château c'était sûrement parce que ce qu'il préparait devait avoir lieu ici et que c'était en lien avec le travail du domestique. Sinon il aurait pu faire appel au service d'un barde avec ses moyens, non ? Ou peut-être n'avait-il pas eu le temps de trouver un barde et qu'il s'était rabattu sur ce qu'il avait sous la main ? Et évidemment, il avait dû menacer le valet de l'écarteler entre autres réjouissances si son plan échouait ou était ébruité. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu demander ? Avec le peu de mots qu'elle avait saisi, elle avait du mal à extrapoler. Un vol ? Un empoisonnement ? Un usage de faux ? Contre qui ? Et pour quand cela était-il prévu ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Et de toute façon, même si elle avait la réponse à ces questions, qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"pourrait/em faire ? Elle n'avait aucune preuve et ses accusations se basaient sur une conversation dont elle n'avait quasiment rien saisi. La parole d'une femme de chambre elfe valait moins que celle d'un servant humain qui valait évidemment moins que celle d'un noble même aussi sournois que Vaughan. Les facéties du Créateur ne lui plaisaient plus tant que ça. A quoi bon avoir été témoin d'un complot si elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher ? Elle regrettait presque d'avoir assisté à la scène pour se retrouver à spéculer sans fin et de se dire que de toute façon, elle était impuissante./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Elle s'était hâtée pour se laver du souvenir des mains de Kendells sur son corps, maintenant elle se hâtait de retourner dans sa chambre pour se laver de ce sentiment d'impuissance et de culpabilité de ne rien faire pour l'empêcher de nuire./p 


End file.
